California, Here I Come
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Amberlyn is headed to America for summer vacation at her mother's discretion. What can she expect from people she doesn't know, better yet people she doesn't remember! Mostly Abel/OC and a little Chibs/OC
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy! All rights go to Kurt Sutter (creator) and the FX Network! This is for enjoyment purposes only! Please Read and Review! Enjoy! ****

* * *

><p>"America? Wow?" said the blonde girl.<p>

"Yeah. Mum says she wants me to go for holiday," said another girl.

"Like the who holiday?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I suppose," replied the second.

"That's almost three months," said the blonde.

"Don't worry Claudia, I will write you," chuckled the second girl. "It's not like I wont have my laptop with me. I promise to keep video chat Wednesday alive."

"Okay. I'm going to miss you Lyn," said Claudia.

"I'm going to miss you too," she replied. "I will email you the second I get settled!"

"Okay! Have fun! I will see you in August!" said Claudia.

"See you in August," said Lyn as she walked away from her best friend.

* * *

><p>The bell rang on the front door. The red head behind the counter looked up and smiled.<p>

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Good," replied Lyn. "Told Claudia that I was leaving for holiday."

"How did she take it?" asked the red head.

"I will be video chatting more in the next three months than I have ever," said Lyn.

"I'm sorry baby girl," said the woman hugging Lyn. "Come on. You can help close up shop and we can go shopping for you trip. Tommy's treat."

Lyn chuckled as she watched her mother close up the shop. Lyn had never particularly like Tommy. Granted he was the only father she knew, but she still didn't like him, or his kids. She could've done without the obnoxious stepsiblings. Her mom had married him when she was still little. They had lasted until Lyn was about ten before he had filed for divorce. Unfortunately for him, he had adopted Lyn and was now paying child support. Well, at least for the next year, then the checks would stop and she would have to help her mom with the bill.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go baby?" asked Lyn's mom.<p>

"Aye, mum. I'm ready. I've been ready for this for the past week," said Lyn. "I've barely had anything to wear because of it."

"I just want to make sure you've got everything," said her mom trying not to cry.

"Mum, I'm going to be okay. I promise," said Lyn.

"I know but you're my baby," replied her mom.

"I can't be your baby forever," she replied.

"Yeah, you can," chuckled her mom. "Now go before I keep you here."

"Bye mum! I love you!" shouted Lyn as she walked through the gate.

"Love you too, Amberlyn," said Kayleigh as she watched her daughter disappear.

* * *

><p>Amberlyn got settled in her seat for the long flight to California. She pulled out her journal and read over what her mother had written her. She had strict instructions when she got off the plane. She had never heard of the people she was going to stay with, but she figured they had to be safe if her mum was sending her there for three months.<p>

"Tara Knowles and Jackson Teller," said Lyn as she read her mom's handwriting. "This is going to interesting. California, here I come!"

Amberlyn settled back in her seat and soon she was asleep. She had a long summer vacation ahead of her. She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the first chapter of the new story! Are you excited yet? I am! I can't wait to finish writing this one! Enjoy! Chapter 2 will be up soon! ~Kat<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed and Amberlyn grabbed her things. She walked off the plane and into the building. As soon as she was free she pulled out her cell phone and sat down on a bench. While her phone was turning on she pulled out her journal. She located the number she was supposed to call and dialed the number and waited.

"Saint Thomas Medical Center," said the lady on the other end.

* * *

><p>"Saint Thomas Medical Center," said the receptionist.<p>

"Um…is Tara Knowles there?" asked the voice tentatively.

"One moment," replied the receptionist. "Dr. Knowles, line one. Dr. Knowles, line one," said the receptionist over the intercom.

Tara stopped at one of the phones and pressed the button for line one, "Dr. Knowles."

There was silence.

"Hello? Are you there?" she said again.

"Um…Tara?" asked the voice.

"Who is this?" asked Tara looking around.

Lucky for her Jax was headed her way. He looked as concerned as she did.

"Um…you don't know me, but…" started the voice. "Me mum told me to call you. She said you could give me a place to stay."

"Um…I think…wait," said Tara.

Jax was now standing right next to her listening to the conversation as best he could.

"What's your name?" asked Tara.

"Lyn. Well, Amberlyn," she replied.

"Where are you?" asked Tara.

"Um, Sacramento Airport," replied Amberlyn.

"I will be there as soon as I can," replied Tara hanging up.

Tara ignored Jax and walked down to her office. She told her supervisor that she had to leave, it was a family emergency, and that she would be back to do the midnight shift. Tara was going to bypass Jax again but he stopped her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You might want to come with me," said Tara pulling away.

Jax frowned but followed his girlfriend out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Amber had lost track of the time. She was sitting at one of the tables at the coffee shop, which was in the airport, reading her book. She looked up only when she heard people walking around and talking.<p>

"What are we doing here?" asked Jax as he followed Tara.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Tara.

Tara turned around to face Jax. That was when she saw Amberlyn sitting at the coffee shop. She walked past Jax and into the business. She sat down across from the girl and waited. Jax look confused as hell.

Amberlyn looked up when she heard the chair across from her move. Sitting across from her was a woman with brown hair. She was smiling. And it almost looked like she was going to cry.

"You must be Tara," said Amberlyn.

"You must be Amberlyn, then," replied Tara.

Jax looked between Tara and the girl across from her before he sat down next to Tara.

"And if you are Tara, then he must be Jackson," said Amberlyn.

"Jax," he corrected her.

Jax was staring at the girl across from him. He hadn't heard her name in many years, but there was no way that this could be the same Amberlyn.

"Who is your mom?" asked Jax. "Your dad?"

"Well, me mum is Kayleigh O'Riley. And me da was Tommy O'Riley, but tha's just because he adopted me," said Amberlyn.

"And your real dad?" asked Tara.

"Don't know. Never met him. Mum never talks about him," said Amberlyn. "Why is it so important that you know who me parents are?"

"Jax, can I talk to…" started Tara.

"Nope. You call mom," he said standing up. "On the way to town."

"Oh lord," said Tara standing up. "Come on."

Amberlyn looked at her slightly confused.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. Gemma, Jax's mom is just going to want to meet you," said Tara. "That's all." _I hope_, she thought.

"Oh, okay," said Amberlyn standing up.

Jax grabbed the rest of her bags and they headed out of the airport.

* * *

><p>Gemma was in the kitchen when the phone rang. She laid down her spoon and walked over to the phone.<p>

"Yeah?" she said answering it.

"Gem?" said Tara.

"What's up?" asked Gemma walking back over to the stove.

"We are on the way to see you. Expect us for dinner," said Tara.

"How many places?" asked Gemma. "Just you and Jax or are Dani and Able coming as well?"

"Me, Jax, and…" she paused. "And Amberlyn."

Gemma just stood there quiet for a moment. "That's not funny," she said finally.

"I'm not joking. She just flew in. We are leaving the airport now," said Tara.

"Dear god. Okay. I will have dinner ready for when you get here," said Gemma.

Gemma hung up the phone and sank down in the chair at the dinning room table. She couldn't believe that Amberlyn was in town.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara pulled her car into the driveway. Jax pulled his bike up next to her. Tara looked over at Amberlyn and smiled.

"Gemma isn't going to hurt you. She just wants to meet you, is all," said Tara getting out of the car.

Amberlyn shrugged her shoulders and climbed out as well. She followed Tara and Jax up the front walk and into the house. Jax closed the door behind them while Tara disappeared into the kitchen. Jax walked past Amberlyn into the kitchen as well. Before Amberlyn could sit down on the couch a dark haired woman walked into the room.

"Oh, my god!" said Gemma walking over to the girl.

Gemma pulled Amberlyn into a vice grip hug. It was safe to say Amberlyn was freaking out at this point.

"It's…it's nice to meet you, but I need to breath," chocked out Amberlyn.

"Oh, sorry," said Gemma letting go of the girl. "Oh, you've grown up so much."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" asked Amberlyn stepping back from Gemma.

Gemma spun on her heel and looked at Tara and Jax. Both of them shrugged their shoulders. Gemma turned around and faced the girl. Gemma cleared her throat and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. There will by time for explaining later. Right now lets eat," said Gemma.

"Right," said Tara grabbing Amberlyn's hand and leading her to the dinning room.

Sitting in the dinning room, at the head of the table, was a gray haired man. He looked up and nodded at the girl as she walked into the room. Tara sat down next to Jax, Gemma next to clay and Amberlyn next to Gemma. The dinner was quiet and awkward, at least for Amberlyn it was.

* * *

><p>Amberlyn was sitting in the living room by herself. Clay and Jax were outside talking 'club business' and Tara and Gemma were in the kitchen talking about Amberlyn.<p>

"She doesn't know anything?" asked Gemma.

"Not that I know of. She said that she doesn't know who her real dad is and that she lives with Kayleigh. Said her step-dad split after a few years," said Tara rinsing off the dinner plates. "Do we tell Chibs or what?"

"No, we don't," said Jax walking in. "The less he knows right now the better. She doesn't even know who he is. She's freaking out just from us. Imagine what it would be like if she met him."

"He's got a point," said Gemma leaning against the counter. "Where is she staying?"

"She's gonna stay with us, but we've got to get the room cleared out," said Tara.

"Can she stay here, at least until the room is cleared? One day, two tops," said Jax.

"Yeah, that's fine. I will see what I can weasel out of her," said Gemma.

"Don't traumatize the girl," said Jax looking at his mother.

"I would never," said Gemma.

Tara nodded her head and walked into the living room. She explained to Amberlyn what was going on and that she would be staying with Gemma for a few nights.

"You can stay in the guest room. It's up the stairs and the second door on the left," said Gemma.

Amberlyn nodded her head and grabbed her bags and followed Jax up the stairs. He opened the door and set her things down just inside the door.

"Mom's not as crazy as she seems," he said chuckling.

"Well, between you and me, she seem pretty crazy," said Amberlyn.

Jax chuckled once more and closed the door behind him. Amberlyn grabbed her bag and sat it up on the bed. She dug out her laptop and plugged it in to charge. She was pulling out her nightclothes when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm sure Jax told you that I'm not crazy," said Gemma. "And I'm not. But trust me when I say that you are going to like it here."

Amberlyn nodded her head as Gemma closed the door. Amberlyn changed into her nightclothes and climbed up in the big bed. She reached over and grabbed her laptop and turned it on. Once it was completely loaded she logged into her video chat. And just as she suspected, Claudia was online.

_Video Chat invite from: Claudia_

"Hey!" said Claudia.

"Where are you at?" asked Amberlyn.

"I'm at me mum's house this summer," said Claudia "What about you? How is America?"

"Odd," chuckled Amberlyn.

"Oh, Lyn. I miss you! We were supposed to hang this whole summer!" said Claudia.

"I know. But mum really wanted me to come out here. 'To get the experience' is what she said. I just think she wanted me gone for three months," chuckled Amberlyn.

"Ya, maybe. So where are you staying at? Looks like some ritzy place to me," said Claudia.

"Um…the lady's name is Gemma. I'm supposed to be staying with Tara and Jax, but they evidently weren't expecting me," said Amberlyn.

_Video Chat from: Mum_

"Got to go, mum's trying to chat! Talk to you tomorrow," said Amberlyn.

"Hey baby," said Kayleigh.

"Hi, mum," said Amberlyn. "So, I don't think your friends were expecting me. They were pretty shocked when I called."

"I'm sorry about that dear," said Kayleigh. "Just whatever you do, if they say they want to take you to see Gemma, don't go. She's crazy."

"Riiiight, no going to see Gemma. Got it. Understood. Well I'm tired and I'm going to head off to bed. Talk to you later," said Amberlyn.

"Love you baby," said Kayleigh.

"Love you too, mum," said Amberlyn.

Amberlyn turned off her computer and set it off to the side for the night. She snuggled down into the sheets and fell asleep. She had had an exciting day and it was only going to get more exciting the next day.

* * *

><p>Amberlyn woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. She smiled and sat up in the bed. It took her a second to realize that she wasn't at home anymore. She climbed out of the bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Gemma was standing at the stove cooking the bacon. Amberlyn eyed the coffee pot as she walked in.<p>

"Morning. There is a mug already over there if you want some coffee. Breakfast will be ready soon," said Gemma.

Amberlyn nodded her head and walked over to the pot. She fixed her coffee with creamer and sugar and sat down at the table. Gemma walked in a few minutes later with two plates. The plate in front of her had bacon, eggs, toast and an omelet. Amberlyn smiled as she started to eat.

"This is really good!" she said between bites.

"Thank you," said Gemma.

Gemma watched the girl while she ate. Amberlyn definitely had a lot of Kayleigh in her, but she could see a little of Chibs in her as well. When they were done Gemma took the plates back into the kitchen.

"I've got to run to town. And since you are going to be here for at least another day we might as well get you some food for yourself," said Gemma.

Gemma eyed the girl as she washed the dishes. Amberlyn sat there and considered the offer.

"Okay. Let me go change," said Amberlyn.

"Great. Um…do you go by Amberlyn or is there something else you like to be called?" asked Gemma.

"Lyn," she said walking up the stairs.

"Okay, Lyn it is," said Gemma.

Amberlyn grabbed some clothes out of her bag and changed into them. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her sneakers. She slipped those on and walked back down the stairs. Gemma was waiting for her by the door when she got down there. Just as they were walking out a blond boy walked up to the door.

"Where you going, Gem?" he asked.

"Just running to town," she said. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to see you," replied the boy. "Tara also wanted me to tell you that the room will be ready tomorrow. Whatever that means."

Gemma chuckled. "Oh! Abel, this is Lyn. Lyn this is my grandson Abel," said Gemma.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," replied Amberlyn.

"She's the one that's going to be using the spare room at your house," said Gemma.

"Why?" asked Abel.

"Friend of the family," said Gemma closing the door. "Let Tara know that she can come get Lyn tomorrow if she wants."

Abel nodded and walked over to his bike. He started it up and pulled off down the street. Amberlyn watched him as he pulled away. She had a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," said Gemma watching the girl. "He's a good boy, but I just don't think your mother would be happy with it."

Amberlyn nodded her head and climbed in the car. Gemma started it and pulled out of the driveway.

"I need to top by my work and pick up a few things before we head home," said Gemma. "It wont take long."

"That's fine," said Amberlyn.

* * *

><p>Abel pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive. He saw his dad working in the garage. He tapped him on the shoulder and walked into the office.<p>

"What's up?" asked Jax.

"Gem said Tara can get the girl tomorrow," said Abel.

Jax nodded. He was fixing to go back to the garage when Abel stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell me we were doing the whole Foreign Exchange thing?" asked Abel.

"We're not. She's a friend of the family, and don't go saying anything to anyone else," said Jax pointing his finger at his sometimes defiant son. "There will be a time when I tell everyone. Got it?"

"Yeah," said Abel.

"I will pull rank on you, prospect," said Jax.

"Yes, sir," said Abel.

Abel walked out of the shop and back over to his bike. He shook his head as she pulled out of the lot. There was something way too familiar about the girl with Gemma.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma and Amberlyn had done all the shopping that needed to be done and were now on their way to the shop. She didn't _really_ need to stop by the shop, but it was a good excuse to bring Amberlyn around. Gemma parked the car and turned it off.

"You want to stay in the car come in with me?" asked Gemma.

Amberlyn looked around the lot, "I think I will come in."

"If you're scared, don't worry about it. They wont hurt you," said Gemma climbing out of the car.

* * *

><p>Jax, Abel, Tig, Clay, and Chibs were sitting around the picnic table when Gemma pulled in. Jax had seen Amberlyn in the passenger's seat and hoped to god that she stayed in the car. Low and behold, she didn't. Every turned and watched as she followed Gemma into the office. Jax was on his feet in an instant.<p>

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Jax.

"Grabbing something and then heading home," said Gemma feigning innocence.

"Bullshit!" said Jax.

Unbeknownst to Jax Amberlyn had motioned to Gemma that she was going to step outside while they talked. Gemma smirked on the inside as her son kept yelling. Amberlyn leaned against the wall of the building trying to ignore the argument going on inside. Abel took that as his opportunity to go talk to her.

"Hi," he said walking over to her.

"Hi," she replied.

"Sorry about my dad. He gets like that sometimes," said Abel.

"It's okay. Me mum is the same way sometimes," said Amberlyn. "She blows up over some of the smallest things."

Chibs' attention was on the girl that Abel was talking to. She had an accent. An accent he hadn't heard in a very long time. He saw there and watched the exchanged between the two teens. Jax walked out of the office and said something to Abel who looked pissed but walked away to his bike. The girl frowned but walked back into the office. When Jax sat down at the table Chibs took the bull by the horns.

"Who's the girl?" asked Chibs nonchalantly.

"Just someone staying with Gemma," said Jax blowing it off.

"Never know Gem to take in strays," said Tig, completely oblivious.

"Drop it," said Jax lighting a cigarette.

"She's foreign," said Chibs.

This wasn't a question it was a statement. He knew something was up and he knew that Jax knew what was going on. Jax shook his head and walked away from the table. Chibs watched as Gemma and the girl walked back over to the car and then leave. He turned his attention back to Jax. Jax was on the phone and he wasn't happy.

* * *

><p>Gemma was in the kitchen with Amberlyn when Jax and Tara showed up at the house with the kids. Tara touched Amberlyn's shoulder before she walked outside. Amberlyn turned from the counter and followed the doctor out to the back yard. Tara was sitting at the table that was on the patio. Amberlyn sat down next to her.<p>

"Jax said you went by the shop with Gemma today," said Tara.

"Yeah. We went to get some food for me to snack on while I was here. She said she had to get something on the way back home," said Amberlyn. "He wasn't too happy that we were there."

"Yeah. He's just worried about you. He knows the guys that hang around the garage and just doesn't want you to fall into the wrong crowd," said Tara looking at Amberlyn.

"I don't think that is going to happen. I can't see myself talking to any of them," said Amberlyn.

"What about Abel?" asked Tara. "He wants to be part of that group. Would you stop talking to him if he joined them?"

Tara honestly wanted to know. Abel had come home talking about here. Tara was almost afraid that he'd fallen in love. He was eighteen it's not like it was unlikely. But she didn't want Abel to be hurt when Amberlyn had to leave at the end of the summer.

"I don't know. He just seems so sweet," said Amberlyn looking up at the sky.

Tara nodded her head thing of how to phrase what she was going to say next. "Jax wants you to come to the house tonight," said Tara. "The room still has a couple things that need to be moved out but other than that it's ready for you."

"It's okay. You can move everything and Gemma can drop me off tomorrow," said Amberlyn shrugging her shoulders.

"Unfortunately it wasn't a question," said Tara. "He wants you there tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Where does he get off ordering me around? I can just fly back home and spend the holiday with _my_ friends," said Amberlyn.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to be on his bad side," said Tara. "Just humor him and come home with us tonight."

"Fine," said Amberlyn. "But I'm not happy about it."

Tara chuckled as she stood up from the table and walked back into the house. Amberlyn stayed out on the patio and gazed at the night sky. She could hear the door open and then close. The person took Tara vacated seat.

"So, I guess you are riding home with us," said Abel.

"Yup," said Amberlyn.

"That just means we are going to be out numbered," he chuckled.

"Yup," said Amberlyn.

"I know my dad can be an ass sometimes, but you will like Tara," said Abel.

"Why do you always call her Tara? My mother would slap me if I called her by her first name," said Amberlyn looking over at him.

"She's not my mom. She's my step-mom," said Abel. "She's Dani's mom, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Amberlyn. "What about your mom?"

"She's in and out of rehab so much I don't ever get to see her," said Abel shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"So what about you?" asked Abel. "What's your family like?"

Before she could answer Gemma was calling them in to eat. Dinner went by smoother than it had the night before. Once everyone had finished eating Tara went with Amberlyn to help her pack up her things. Once everything was packed up they took them downstairs to the car.

"That's everything," said Tara walking into the house. "I'm going to take everyone back to the house. See you later?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna talk to mom and then I will be home," said Jax kissing Tara.

"Okay. Bye Gemma," said Tara walking out the door.

Once the door was closed Jax turned and faced his mom, "What the hell are you trying to do? Did you ever think that Kayleigh didn't want her daughter to know about the club?"

"If she didn't want her to know, then why did she send her here?" asked Gemma.

"She sent her to Tara and me. I've kept Dani away from it. I will for damn sure keep Amberlyn away from it," said Jax. "This is not something you can meddle in. You can seriously fuck her up if you aren't careful."

With that Jax turned around and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>"It's small, but it will work," said Tara walking through the house.<p>

She opened the door to the spare bedroom and turned the light on. There were a couple boxes sitting on the floor next to the closet. She sat Amberlyn's things down and headed back to the door.

"I can get Jax to move those out when he gets here," said Tara before she walked away.

Amberlyn nodded as she started to unpack. As her bags emptied they piled up in the corner of the room. She was sitting on the bed on her laptop when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah," she said looking up from the computer.

"Hey," said Jax walking into the room.

Amberlyn nodded her acknowledgement. Jax grabbed the boxes and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later and leaned on the doorjamb. Amberlyn looked up at him.

"I have a feeling you are going to get mad at me for this, and I can understand why but I expect you to listen to what I am going to say," said Jax.

"Okay," she said closing her laptop.

"Rule #1: You listen to whatever Tara and I tell you to do. Rule #2: I highly doubt you were raised in a barn, so you will keep the room clean. That's all you have to do while you are here. Rule #3: Under no circumstances are you allowed to go to the garage. You stay away from there. Rule #4: If Gemma says it's okay, it's not," said Jax. "Understood?"

"What's so bad about that place?" asked Amberlyn.

"I just don't want you there. My own daughter isn't allowed there either so I'm not going to let you go. We understood?" asked Jax.

"Yeah, it's understood," said Amberlyn.

Jax nodded his head, "Good night."

"Night," said Amberlyn.

Amberlyn looked at the clock. It was going on eleven at night. She sent off a quick email to her mother and Claudia and closed her laptop. She scooted farther down in the bed and fell asleep shortly. This was going to be the longest three-month holiday ever.

* * *

><p>Abel had heard everything his dad had told Amberlyn while he was lying in hid bed. Dani was a daddy's girl, which meant that she never went within a hundred feet of the place unless she was with Tara. He was secretly hoping that Amberlyn wasn't going to be like his sister and actually listen to his dad. He rolled over in his bed and fell asleep thinking about the Irish girl down the hall from him. This was going to be a long three months.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later**

Amberlyn woke up to a quiet house. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was eleven fifteen. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and went to the en suite bathroom to get ready. Abel was sitting in the living room watching TV. His sister was out with friends and his dad and Tara were at work. He smirked when he heard the shower start up. He was going to find out if Amberlyn was as good a little girl as Dani.

Amberlyn pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. She ran a brush through her hair before she pulled it back into a ponytail. She walked out of her room and across the house to the kitchen Abel nodded to her as she walked by. For the past two weeks that was all the interaction they had. She would walk into the room and he would nod and that would be the end of it. She opened the pantry and grabbed a granola bar out and walked into the living room. She plopped down in the armchair and looked at the TV.

"You want to do something fun today?" asked Abel not looking away from the TV.

"Like what?" she asked between bites of the granola bar.

"We could go riding on the bike," he offered. "But if we do that you can't complain about where we go."

"Somehow I have a feeling we might get into trouble if that happens," chuckled Amberlyn.

"Come on Lyn, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked turning the TV off.

"Being here _is_ my sense of adventure," she chuckled.

"No it's not and you know it," said Abel. "I'm going riding. You can come if you want. But if you are you can't wear shorts. You will need jeans on."

Abel stood up and walked out the back door. It took Amberlyn all of three seconds to decide what she was doing. She ran down the hall to her room and found a pair of jeans she could wear and changed into those. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the back door. Abel was sitting on his bike grinning. He handed over a black helmet and started the bike.

"It's my sister's so it should fit," he said.

"It will do for today," said Amberlyn.

Abel chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway. He was going to have some serious fun today.

* * *

><p>At around noon they stopped and ate lunch. Abel pulled up in front of a local diner and parked the bike. He opened the door for Amberlyn and led her to his usually booth. The waitress came over and took the drink orders and left just as quickly. Amber perused the menu to decide what she wanted. After a few minutes they had both ordered and were waiting for the food.<p>

"So you never answered my question," said Abel.

"What question was that?" asked Amber.

"When I asked you about your family. Back at Gem's house a couple weeks ago," he said.

"Oh," she chuckled.

The waitress took that chance to bring the food. She refilled the drinks and walked away without saying anything. Amber started to eat her food while she thought about what she was going to say.

"Well?" he asked again.

"It's just me and my mum," said Amberlyn. "For a while it was me, mum, Tommy and his kids, but that didn't last long. It's been me and mum for a while."

"You an only child?" asked Abel.

"Yeah. She never wanted more kids. I think she felt bad about being with Tommy. She never seem entirely happy with him," said Amberlyn. "But she always told me she was. Sometimes I don't understand me own mother."

"Tell me more about you," she said munching on a French fry.

"Not much to tell. I've lived my entire life in this town," said Abel. "The one time I was outside of the country I was freaking kidnapped when I was a baby. And I probably shouldn't have told you that."

Amberlyn chuckled. "It's okay. Where did they take you?"

"Um…Northern Ireland," said Abel. "I don't really think you want to know anymore. Tell me about your nice, normal childhood."

Amberlyn chuckled. "Not much to tell. Aside from going to visit family in Dungloe, I haven't been anywhere aside from Dublin. This is the first time I've been out of the country," she said.

"Really? First time out of the country and you come to Charming?" asked Abel.

"I didn't plan the trip. I just go where the plane takes me," she chuckled.

"Come on. Still got other places to go," said Abel standing up.

Amberlyn stood up and followed him out of the diner. They both hopped on the bike and Abel took off into the town. He was lucky that his dad was going to be in Oakland all day. He turned down the street that led to the shop. He crossed his fingers as he pulled into the shop's parking lot. He was in the clear. His dad's bike was still gone.

"I'm not supposed to be here," said Amberlyn looking around.

"What's it going to hurt? I've got to grab something from inside anyway," he said climbing off the bike.

He held out his hand to help her off. She looked at the hand and shook her head. He was going to be the death of her. Abel walked across the lot with Amberlyn right behind him. He opened the door and walked in. He pointed to a seat at the bar and Amberlyn took it. He nodded and walked down the hall to one of the dorm rooms.

While Amber was sitting at the bar someone sat down next to her. He was at least in his thirties and smelled of beer. She scrunched up her nose and looked the other way.

"What's wrong sweetie? Think you are too good for me?" he slurred

"I've dealt with enough drunks in my life, so yes I do think I'm too good for you," she replied.

"That's not true. You are just playing hard to get," he said placing his hand on her thigh.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me tú muc salach!" shouted Amberlyn standing up from the barstool.

The guys that were sitting around the clubhouse were now watching what was going on between the two of them.

* * *

><p>Abel was digging around in his dad's dorm room when he heard Amberlyn. He cursed and slammed the drawer closed and made his way back to the bar.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on baby. You know you want me!" he said.<p>

"Leave me alone!" she said shoving at his arms.

"Miles!" said Abel walking into the room. "Leave her alone."

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Miles. "Come on baby, lets go somewhere private."

Miles had a vice grip on Amberlyn's wrist and started pulling her towards the hallway. Amberlyn shouted and tried to hold onto the bar. Abel grabbed Miles' arm and swung him around and punched him.

Miles let go of Amberlyn and she stumbled backwards. She was expecting to hit the floor. When she didn't she realized she'd been caught. She turned to look at the man who was holding her up. He had very distinctive scars on the sides of his face. He looked past her to the guys. She turned around to see them both fighting. She stepped back instinctively to get away from the fight.

* * *

><p>Jax was happy to be home. He was home a lot earlier than what he though. He looked at the bikes that lined the lot. He saw Abel's bike sitting in the lot. Jax rolled his eyes and headed towards the clubhouse. He glanced at the bike again and saw Dani's helmet sitting on the back of the bike as well. His good mood was squashed when he walked into the clubhouse.<p>

He saw Amberlyn standing in front of him. He looked past her to see Chibs and Bobby trying to pull Abel and Miles apart. He walked past Amber and over to the fighting men. He grabbed a pool stick off the table and cracked it across someone's back.

The two men pulled apart. Looks like he had hit them both, but mainly Abel. Jax was glaring at them both before he turned his gaze solely on his son.

"What the hell is she doing here?" asked Jax.

Abel didn't answer.

"Answer me!" shouted Jax.

"I…" he started.

"I wanted to come here," said Amberlyn.

Jax turned around and looked at her, "What?"

"I told him I wanted to take a ride on his bike. I've never been on a motorcycle before," she said. "And I told him I wanted to come here. I wanted to know why you didn't want me here."

Jax closed his eyes and ran his hand across his face. He lifted the broken pool cue and pointed it at Amberlyn, "You need to go back to the house. Call Tara from the office, she will come get you." He turned and face Miles and Abel. "What ever started this ends now! Abel, you're grounded! No bike, no club, no nothing."

Jax slammed the cue down on the table and walked down the hall to his room. He slammed the door closed and everyone just stood there. Abel rubbed his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Come on. I will take you home," he said walking towards the door.

Amberlyn nodded and followed him out of the building. Once the door was closed Chibs whirled around and landed a punch on Miles' jaw.

"What the fuck was that for!" asked Miles grabbing his jaw.

"Hands off the girl," said Chibs.

"Whatever," he said walking away.

"Dude, what the hell?" asked Bobby tossing the pool cue in the trash. "It's just a girl."

"That's not just any girl," said Chibs. "Tha's my little girl."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bobby.

"She sounds just like Kayleigh," said Chibs. "And she's got my eyes. Always has."

Bobby shook his head as his friend walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>Abel parked the bike and walked into the house. Amberlyn walked past him and into her room. He sighed and knocked on the door. She jerked the door open and glared at him.<p>

"Thanks…" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "You really didn't have…"

"I shouldn't have had to! I told you I wasn't supposed to be there!" she shouted. "I didn't want to get in trouble and I didn't want you to get in trouble! And now we both are! Are you happy!"

Before he could respond she slammed the door in his face and locked it. Abel sighed and walked to his room. Tara had heard the whole conversation and shook her head. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Gemma's number. It was time that everything came out in the open. Before someone else got upset.

* * *

><p><strong>tú muc salach = you dirty pig<strong>

**Chapter 5! What do you think! I promise Kayleigh will make more of an appearance in the story! Chapter 6 is under way! Please Review! Lots of Love! ~Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

Amber was laying in her bed when Jax got home. He was slamming doors and cabinets he was so pissed. She rolled over in her bed and stared at the wall. She was pissed at Abel, but mostly at herself for staying at the shop. After a few minutes everything quieted down. She waited a few more minutes before she got up. She walked into the kitchen and got some ice and wrapped it in a towel. She walked back down the hall and stood in front of Abel's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Abel was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His shoulder was killing him. His dad had finally gone to bed and he was going to be spared the lecture until tomorrow. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He groaned as he sat up. He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Amberlyn.

"Um…" he said.

"This will help your shoulder," she said handing over the towel.

"Um…thanks," he said. "Look, I really am sorry about today."

"Honestly, aside from the fight at the clubhouse I had fun," she said. "But next time you want to go out joyriding with me, listen when I say I'm not supposed to be somewhere."

Amberlyn turned around and walked back into her room. She closed the door and climbed back in the bed. She turned out her light and fell asleep. It had been a very taxing day, well afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" shouted Gemma walking into the room.<p>

Amberlyn groaned and burrowed deeper into her blankets. Gemma chuckled and jerked the blankets off of her.

"You've got to get up. Got lots of things to do today," said Gemma. "Chop, chop."

Amber groaned as she got out of the bed. She grabbed the clothes that Gemma had pulled out for her and walked into her bathroom. She was going to take her time getting ready. It was too fucking early for this shit.

* * *

><p>Tara was sitting in the kitchen with Dani and Abel eating breakfast when Gemma walked back into the room.<p>

"She's not really a morning person," said Gemma kissing Abel's forehead before moving onto Dani. "But she's awake."

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked Tara.

"It was your idea," said Gemma. "Don't tell me you are getting cold feet now."

"No, I'm not. Its just Jax is already in a foul mood about the kids being at the shop yesterday," said Tara.

"I'm not a kid," said Abel.

"Yes you are" said Gemma. "Ah! She lives!"

Amberlyn groaned as she walked past them to the coffee pot. Gemma and Tara both watched her as she fixed her coffee: creamer and sugar. Just like Chibs and Kayleigh. Gemma shook her head as she took a seat at the table.

"What are you shaking your head about?" asked Amberlyn.

"You are just like your mother," said Gemma.

"You don't know my mother," said Amberlyn.

"Oh really? Kayleigh, right?" asked Gemma. "It would have been O'Leary before she got married to Tommy. Am I right so far? She's got at least one brother, Kyle, who lives in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Let me know when I get something wrong.

"You've got a great Aunt who is probably a pain in the ass and wants to control what goes on in your life. You've grown up knowing that Tommy wasn't your real dad but Kayleigh never told you who he was? Am I still on the right track?" asked Gemma.

When Amber didn't interrupt she continued, "I'm going to guess that your great aunt was sticking her nose in your mother's business and she was getting upset. Then she springs a trip to America on you. You don't really care, because for as long as you can remember you've never been outside of the country. Going somewhere else is going to be cool. Still on the right path?" asked Gemma. "You ever taken a look at your birth certificate?"

"No. I've not had a reason to," said Amberlyn.

"Right. Does your mom have a copy of it?" asked Gemma.

"I don't know, maybe," said Amberlyn.

"I doubt it," said Gemma. "You go to a private school?"

"No, public. What's that got to do with anything?" asked Amberlyn.

"If you went to a private school you would have to show your birth certificate to get into the school. Kayleigh doesn't have a copy of it," said Gemma. "But Tara does."

"Why would she have a copy of it?" asked Amberlyn.

"She's a doctor at St. Thomas," said Gemma. "She has access to all the records in the hospital. She can see Abel's and Dani's and even yours. You see, Amberlyn, you weren't born in Ireland. And I bet you great aunt is a little hostile towards you than she is your cousin's. And I right?"

"I don't believe you!" she shouted. "You don't know shit about my life!"

"Fine. Let's take a trip to the hospital if you don't believe me," said Gemma standing up.

Amber put down her mug and grabbed her shoes. Amber climbed in Gemma's car while everyone else was in Tara's. They pulled out of the driveway and drove across town to the hospital. Gemma parked the car and turned it off. She climbed out of the car and waited. Amber took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. She closed her door and followed the two women into the hospital.

"You don't have to do this," said Abel walking next to her.

"Yes I do," said Amberlyn. "Gemma knows more about me and my mum than I do. I'm freaking seventeen for the love of God and I don't know who me own da is. I think it's about time I knew."

"Then you should talk to your mom," said Abel.

"She hasn't told me in seventeen years. Why would she now?" asked Amberlyn. "I've asked every year and every year she doesn't tell me."

Amberlyn walked into the elevator and waited as it slowly climbed the floors. When it dinged everyone walked out. Tara walked behind the counter and down a hallway. She came back a few minutes later with three files in her hand. She motioned for them to follow her into a conference room. She closed the door and the blinds. Amber was sitting at the table. She was focusing on something on the table and ignoring everyone else. Tara walked over and sat down next to her.

"This is Abel's file," she said opening.

The mother line read: Wendy Case, while the father line read: Jackson Teller.

"This is Dani's," said Tara opening the file.

The mother line read: Tara Knowles, while the father line was the same: Jackson Teller. Tara closed the two files and moved them to the side. She laid a third down in front of Amberlyn. She looked down at it and opened it.

Amberlyn Marie Telford. Mother: Kayleigh Ann O'Leary. Father: Filip Telford. City: Charming, California, USA. Amberlyn stared at the piece of paper before her. She read and re-read the document before she closed the folder. She slid it back to Tara and sat there. Tara stood up and walked from the room. She came back a few minutes later and Amberlyn still hadn't moved.

"Is he still here?" asked Amberlyn finally.

Tara immediately looked up at Gemma. Gemma shrugged her shoulders. Tara sighed and sat down next to Amberlyn.

"Yes, but I really think you should talk to Gemma about your mother and her life here before you go talking to him," said Tara.

Amberlyn nodded her head. Tara took Abel and Dani out of the room and left the two of them in there by themselves.

"What happened?" asked Amberlyn.

"A lot of things. Things I'm not going to tell you," said Gemma.

"Why did he never come find me?" asked Amber.

"Lyn, you have to realize something. You were six months old when your mom left with you. Your father loved you very much. He spent the first six months of your life with you and your mother. They were going to get married," said Gemma.

"Then what happened?" asked Amber. "I know me mother. She isn't the one to pass up proposals."

"There is something you need to know about your dad first," said Gemma.

"What? Is he some crazy psychopath? What did he do that made her leave him and make me fatherless for seventeen years?" asked Amber.

"You father is part of Jax's motorcycle club," said Gemma. "Has been for many years. Long before Jax became president."

"What?" said Amberlyn looking at Gemma.

"Yeah. They had just come back from a run and there is one rule when it comes to the run. What happens on the run stays on the run. Which means if they find a piece of ass and they screw it that's fine, as long as the wife/girlfriend doesn't know about it. Run rules. You don't ask and they don't tell," said Gemma. "Do you understand? You father had been part of this club long before he met your mother, but he loved her."

"Aye," said Amberlyn nodding her head. "Can you give me a minute? It's a lot to comprehend."

Gemma nodded her head and walked out of the room. As she was walking out Abel slipped into the room. He walked over to Amber and laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. He pulled her up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her. Amber wrapped her arms around his torso and cried. They stood like that for a few minutes. When she had stopped crying she stepped back from him.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined you shirt," she said.

"It's okay," he said chuckling.

Abel moved a strand of hair from her face as he watched her. She wiped a few stray tears away and looked up at him.

"You really are beautiful," he said.

"I probably look like shite," she said.

"But you are still beautiful," he said.

Abel leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back and hugged her again.

"Come on. You've got people to meet," he said. "Again."

Amberlyn chuckled as she followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh had been trying for an hour to get a hold of her daughter. She had finally given up and called the one person she hadn't wanted to. She was sitting out in front of the airport when he pulled up. He climbed off his bike and walked over to her.<p>

"You've got some serious explaining to do," he said.

"Don't lecture me Jax. Just tell me where my daughter is," she said.

"With Tara," said Jax.

Kayleigh nodded and climbed on the back of the bike. It was an odd feeling for her for two reasons. One she hadn't been on a bike in years, and two it wasn't Chibs who was driving. She held on for dear life when Jax pulled away from the sidewalk. It was going to be a long ass ride to Charming.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six had a lot of revealing in it. How do you think Amberlyn is going to handle meeting her dad again? Chapter 7 will be up later today (718). But for now I am off to bed! Night all! ~Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just want to clarify something to my readers, especially my SOA readers: All these stories are more fiction than the shows/movies they are about. Not everything is going to be 100% like the show/movie! If you don't like it, don't read it, and especially don't comment on it. If you've got a problem send me a PM and I'll be happy to talk to you there. I'm all for criticism, but it's got to be constructive! Don't tell me something basically sucks in a comment. No one wants to see that. It's people like that that deter a lot of writers. This is an outlet for me and probably some other people. This is how we relax. The website is called FAN fiction for a reason. It's not always going to be like the real deal. So if something looks like it's 'the makings of a teen show on the CW' then get over it and don't keep reading!**

**Sorry for the little rant, but now on to the story! Enjoy! ~Kat**

* * *

><p>Amberlyn was sitting in the backseat of Gemma's car when they pulled into the parking lot of the shop. A few of the guys were sitting outside smoking. Gemma parked the car and got out and walked over to her office. Tara pulled in a few minutes later. Dani jumped out of the car and ran into the office with Gemma. Tara waved at the guys before she too walked into the office. Abel walked over to Gemma's car and knocked on the window. Amberlyn turned and looked at him. He gave her a weak smile before he walked over to the picnic table.<p>

"What's up man?" asked Tig.

"A lot of shit," replied Abel.

"What's Gemma been sticking her nose into this time?" asked Clay walking over.

"A whole mess of trouble," said Abel. "She's in the office."

Clay nodded and walked around the corner and into the office. Tara said bye to Gemma and her and Dani left. Clay sat down in the chair opposite his wife and stared at her. Gemma just smirked in return.

"What are you doing?" asked Clay.

"At the moment working," said Gemma. "And before you even think about blaming me, it wasn't my idea."

"Do I even want to know what I'm blaming you for?" asked Clay.

"Probably not," said Gemma.

"You did something Jax told you not to, didn't you?" asked Clay.

"Wasn't my idea," said Gemma. "You want someone to blame, blame his old lady. She was the one to call me. I just followed her orders."

"That doesn't sound like you," said Clay.

"Yeah. You're right. But it's something I've been wanting to do for about two weeks anyway," said Gemma.

"Oh, for the love of God, you didn't," said Clay.

"Nope, the doctor did," said Gemma. "Now if you will excuse me. I've got stuff to do."

Gemma stood up from her desk and headed to the door. She stopped long enough to kiss Clay before she left the building.

* * *

><p>Amberlyn was sitting in the backseat of Gemma's car. Abel had startled her when he had walked over but he left her alone. She had her phone in her hand and she was debating on whether or not she wanted to call her mom. She flipped her phone over and looked at it. She sighed as she unlocked it. She typed in her mom's number and waited. When she didn't answer it went to voicemail.<p>

"Hey mum, it's me. I, uh, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'm sure there was a good reason you didn't tell me about da. But…but I know who he is now. I don't know if I can talk to him. I just thought I'd let you know. Love you!" Amberlyn hung up the phone and laid it on the seat.

She jumped again when there was a knock on the window of the car. This time it was Gemma. Gemma opened the door and sat in the driver's seat and watched her.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" asked Gemma.

"I'm just thinking," said Amberlyn.

"Don't over think it or you might not do it," said Gemma.

"I think it's a little late for that," chuckled Amberlyn.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Gemma. "It's never to late to do anything. Come on. Get out of the car and we can go get something to eat or drink in the clubhouse."

"I don't want to go in there," said Amberlyn.

"Miles isn't here," said Gemma. "And if he is, you just got to stand up to him if he tries something. You want to earn their respect, you got to hold your own around here."

"I'm not staying so what does it matter if I earn someone's respect?" asked Amberlyn.

"Get out of the car," said Gemma standing up. "Now!"

Amberlyn huffed as she climbed out of the car. Gemma slammed the door and locked the car. She took off her sunglasses and looked at Amberlyn.

"You don't realize how much this means to a lot of people, Amber," said Gemma. "Most of the people here," Gemma turned and pointed to the group sitting at the table, "They probably wont remember you. Abel sure didn't. He is 18 months older than you and had a firm grasp on what was going on around him and he couldn't remember you.

"You are lucky Tara and Jax did our you would probably still be sitting at the airport. Whether you believe it or not there are a bunch of people here who love you," said Gemma. "Now, get your skinny ass over there and talk to some one! Or so help me God I will be the thing you fear the most. We clear?"

"Cry-crystal," said Amberlyn.

Amberlyn sighed as she slumped against the car. She took a few deep breaths before she righted herself again. Abel chuckled when Gemma walked away from Amber. He stood up and walked over to the girl.

"She give you the "I will be the thing you fear the most" speech?" asked Abel.

"Yup. And somehow I believe here," chuckled Amberlyn.

"Yeah. She's known for it. She's getting older but she can still fight," said Abel.

"She…she said that you knew me," said Amberlyn.

"Um...I guess I did. All I've ever seen are pictures that I can only assume are you," said Abel.

"Really?" asked Amberlyn.

"Yeah, there is one in the clubhouse," said Abel. "But I can't get to it. You'd have to ask one of the other guys to get it for you."

"Are you serious?" asked Amberlyn.

"Yeah. Chibs don't like no body in his room," said Abel.

"Great," mumbled Amberlyn.

"Ah, they aren't as bad as you think," said Abel grabbing her hand.

Abel turned and started walking her towards the table of men. When he reached them he pulled her around to face them.

"This is Tig, Juice, Phil, Opie and his wife Lyla," started Abel. Each person nodded or said hello when they were introduced. "That's Bobby. And the one who looks like he's always pissed, well, that's Happy."

Amberlyn started laughing when she was introduced to Happy. Happy just growled.

"I'm sorry, but tha's funny," she said still laughing.

"Guys, this is Amberlyn O'Riley," he said.

All conversation stopped and everyone looked at her, even Happy. No one said a thing, but there were conversations going on mentally. Lyla was the first to speak.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," replied Amber.

"Tig, don't even start," said Opie looking at his friend.

"I wasn't going to…" he started.

"I'm sure she could hand you your ass," said Bobby. "But that's not who you have to worry about."

Everyone chuckled at Bobby's statement. Abel cleared his throat and got Bobby's attention again

"Can you do her a favor?" asked Abel.

"What?" he asked warily.

"She wants to see the picture," said Abel.

"Oh lord," said Bobby. "Give me a minute. Let me see what I can do."

Abel nodded his head and sat down. Amberlyn sat down next to him and waited. She was seriously nervous.

* * *

><p>Bobby walked into the clubhouse and down the hall to Chibs' room. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard Chibs moving around and finally the door opened.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Abel wants to see the picture," said Bobby.

"What for? He's seen it a million times," said Chibs lighting a cigarette.

"He just wants to," said Bobby.

Chibs mumbled something and turned around he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a picture. He pulled on his cut and walked out of the room. Bobby followed him back down the hall and out to the picnic table. By not Amberlyn was in the middle of a conversation with Lyla and Abel about something and she was laughing.

* * *

><p>Everyone around her got quiet. Amberlyn looked up from her drink to see that Bobby had returned and that he had brought someone with him.<p>

"Um, this is Chibs," said Abel.

Amberlyn nodded her head. Chibs watched the girl. She nodded her head but really didn't look at him.

"This…this is the picture I was telling you about," said Abel taking it from Chibs.

Amberlyn took the picture and looked at it. In the picture were Chibs and a woman with black hair and she was holding a baby in her arms. Amberlyn's brows furrowed as she looked at the picture. The woman was her mother, which meant she was the baby. She had seen enough pictures of herself when she was that little to know it was her. Finally she looked up at the man standing at the end of the table. She handed the picture back to Abel who handed it to Chibs.

"Um…Lyn…" started Abel

"You…" she started. "You look different then what I thought you would."

Chibs just stood there and watched her. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from her.

"I thought you would be taller," she said.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled. "How's yer mum?"

"She's okay," said Amberlyn. "Owns a shop back home."

"And her…um...her husband?" asked Chibs.

He really didn't want to know, but he couldn't stop himself from asking about her.

"She's divorced. Has been for a few years now," said Amberlyn. "He was a jerk anyway."

Chibs nodded his head. He didn't know what else to do. Before anyone could say anything Jax pulled up in the lot. Everyone turned to see who was with him. Amber stood up from the table and watched as well.

* * *

><p>Jax pulled into the lot. He parked his bike and looked around. He saw Abel and Amberlyn sitting at the table with the guys. He was going to have a serious talk with his mother about this.<p>

"You still alive?" he asked.

"Surprisingly yes. What's got you knickers in a twist?" asked Kayleigh.

"A few things," said Jax nodding his head.

Kayleigh climbed off the bike and took her helmet off. She looked in the direction Jax was looking and saw her daughter standing in front of the picnic table. She tossed her helmet to Jax and started walking across the lot.

Amberlyn took of in a run towards the woman.

"MUM!" she shouted halfway across the lot.

The two embraced in a hug before Kayleigh pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kayleigh.

"You might want to check your voicemail. I didn't know you were going to be here, otherwise I would've told you in person. Cause now it just seems really bad," said Amberlyn while Kayleigh listened to the voicemail.

Kayleigh closed her phone and looked at her daughter. She moved some stray hair out of her face.

"You're not supposed to grow up this quickly," said Kayleigh. "And you're right. There are reasons why I didn't tell you. Who's idea was all this?"

"Gemma and Tara's," said Amberlyn.

"Have you talked to him?" asked Kayleigh.

"A little. Not much. I just freaking met the man," said Amberlyn. "And then you show up."

"Great," said Kayleigh looking over her daughter's shoulder.

"No time like the present mum," said Amberlyn.

"I really hate that saying," said Kayleigh

Kayleigh walked past her daughter and over to the table. Amberlyn hurried after her mom when she saw how pissed Jax was. Amberlyn took her seat at the table next to Abel and watched with rapt attention at the interaction that was fixing to happen.

* * *

><p>To say that Kayleigh was nervous was an understatement. She took a deep breath as she neared Chibs. Gemma had stuck her head out of the office and was watching as well.<p>

"Chibs," said Kayleigh.

"Kay," he said. "She's gotten big."

"She's grown up," said Kayleigh. "Can we talk, privately?"

"Uh…yeah." Chibs said.

Kayleigh followed him into the clubhouse. She followed him down the hallway to his dorm. She was having a serious case of déjà vu. He unlocked the door and walked in. Kayleigh followed him in and closed the door. She sat down on the chair that was in the room while he opted to stand.

"What happened?" he asked. "I saw her once after you disappeared and that's it."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know it's not much, but it's all I can say."

Chibs ran his hand across his face, "So I guess this Tommy guy adopted her."

"Um, yeah. It's kind of a good thing. I get a check from him every month until she's eighteen," said Kayleigh. "And before you say anything I know that if I had stayed none of that would've happened. I'm quite aware of it. I don't need you to rub it in."

"I wasn't gonna do that," said Chibs. "That's a lie. I was, cause you know it's the truth."

"I was hurt. I couldn't stay here," said Kayleigh. "I knew the rules of the club. I knew the rules of the road and so did you and you still brought her back here."

"Shit. That was seventeen years ago!" shouted Chibs.

"I was your fucking fiancé! And the mother of your baby!" shouted Kayleigh. "I wasn't like Fiona who was halfway around the world and didn't know or couldn't do anything about it! I was in the same fucking town!"

"I'm sorry! Tha's all I can say! I tried to get you to stay the last time you were here and you didn't want to!" shouted Chibs. "I don't know what else to do! For all I know when you two leave here you are going to hop a plane back to Ireland! You've got a history of doing that!"

"You have a history of being a dick, but I still fell in love with you!" shouted Kayleigh.

"Oh, right. And then you fell in love with that Tommy bloke," said Chibs.

"I never loved Tommy, and he knew it," said Kayleigh. "We tried to make it work, for the sake of the kids. Shit, the first time his kids met me they loved me. Do you realize that Amberlyn has never liked any man I've ever talked to? She always said that she didn't like them but she didn't know why. Said they weren't right for the family. I saw how she was with Abel, she's never had a boyfriend because she's never been able to open up to anyone!" shouted Kayleigh. "That's…that's why I sent her here. I new before the summer was out she was going to run into you. I knew she was going to figure it out. Something was going to tip her off and she wasn't going to rest until she figured it out. Looks like Tara and Gemma jumped the gun on that one. I'm sorry I ran out on you. I'm sorry I took Amberlyn with me. I'm sorry I never did a lot of things. But one thing I am not sorry for is loving you. My life has been miserable since I let. I've got an aunt and a brother who keep telling me 'I told you so' almost everyday. The only good thing I've got is my little girl."

"You think I had a cake walk of a life?" asked Chibs.

"I know you didn't," said Kayleigh.

"You took my little girl away from me. You didn't try to work things out, you just left," said Chibs. "That girl you found that day moved because she was afraid you were going to come after her.

"And it just wasn't me you hurt. Everyone that knew you or that girl was upset that you just left. Gemma especially. Seventeen years without a letter or a picture or even a fucking postcard. I honestly think you need to go talk to her before you leave again."

Kayleigh nodded her head and stood up from the chair. She walked over to Chibs. She moved some of his hair from his face before she kissed him.

"I never stopped loving you and I never stopped thinking about you," she said.

Kayleigh handed him a manila envelope before she walked out of the room. Chibs looked down at the envelope. He opened it up and smiled. There were pictures and drawings and letters, all for him.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what they are talking about," said Abel.<p>

"Me," said Amberlyn. "She does that when she wants to talk about me and me not know what she's saying."

"I don't think it's that," said Lyla.

"I've never known me da. She never told me about living in California, and I find him on me own. I know that's what she's talking about," said Amberlyn.

"Okay, maybe," chuckled Lyla.

They all looked up when the door to the clubhouse opened. Kayleigh was coming out alone.

"Oh no! She's killed him!" shouted Bobby.

Everyone chuckled including Kayleigh.

"No I didn't kill him. Come on baby, I've got to get to the hotel to check in," said Kayleigh.

"Actually, I want to keep staying with Tara and Jax," said Amberlyn.

"And that has nothing to do with the eighteen year old boy who lives at the house as well, right?" asked Kayleigh.

"Exactly," chuckled Amberlyn.

"Uh-huh. You realize that you have to live by Jax's rules if you stay there and if he grounds you, you are screwed, right?" asked Kayleigh.

"Okay, I lied. I will go to the hotel," chuckled Amberlyn standing up.

"Thought so," chuckled Kayleigh. "Let Tara know we will come by and pick up her things later."

Abel nodded his head as they walked away. Opie and Tig started in on Abel when the girls were out of earshot.

"So, you've got something going on with Amber do ya?" asked Tig.

"If you want to keep your boys, I suggest you keep them away from her. Chibs will cut them off himself," said Opie.

Abel flipped them off and headed into the office to talk to Gemma.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this really long chapter! I have at least one more chapter headed your way, maybe two! Again, sorry for the little rant at the beginning! Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Amberlyn and Kayleigh were sitting in the hotel room. Amberlyn was painting her toenail while Kayleigh was doing her hair. Amberlyn was the first to say something.

"When we lived her, when I was little, did we live in that clubhouse?" she asked.

Kayleigh chuckled, "No. I bought a house when I first moved here."

"Do you think it's still here?" asked Amberlyn.

"I am sure it is. But I'm sure someone is probably living in it now," said Kayleigh.

"Can we go look at it?" asked Amberlyn.

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now we need to go get your thing's from Jax and Tara's," said Kayleigh.

Amberlyn nodded her head and slipped on her flip-flops. Tara was sitting down in the parking lot waiting on them. Tara smiled and waved at Amberlyn. Kayleigh nodded her head as she neared.

"I'm not like the guys. A head nod is not going to be enough. I want a hug," said Tara.

Kayleigh chuckled and hugged Tara. They climbed into Tara's car and headed towards the house. She pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and turned the car off.

"Jax is still in a mood," said Tara.

"I'm sure," said Kayleigh.

They all climbed out of the car and headed into the house. Amberlyn disappeared down the hall to the room she was using to start packing things. Tara and Kayleigh walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"So how have things been?" asked Kayleigh.

"Good," said Tara.

"And the kids?" asked Kayleigh.

"Good. Dani will be a senior this fall," said Tara. "And Abel is bypassing college to join the club."

"Hm…like father like son," said Kayleigh.

"Yup," said Tara. "What about Amberlyn? She doesn't talk about home much."

"Oh. She just graduated this past year," said Kayleigh. "Doesn't like any guy I bring home and refuses to have a boyfriend. It's a mother's dream."

Tara chuckled. "I wouldn't say that she refuses to have a boyfriend. Her and Abel seem to get along quite well."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Kayleigh.

"Like mother like daughter," laughed Tara.

"Tha's not funny," said Kayleigh.

"But you know it's true," said Tara.

"I wish it wasn't," said Kayleigh.

"You're not staying are you?" asked Tara.

"I can't. I've got a shop to run back home," said Kayleigh. "I can't make her do anything if she doesn't want to. If she's as close to Abel as I think she is, buy the end of the summer she may not want to leave."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Tara. "The last few years of school Abel couldn't stay out of trouble. She may be the best thing that's happened to him."

"Maybe," said Kayleigh.

* * *

><p>"So where are you staying now?" asked Abel from the bed.<p>

"Hotel on the other side of town," said Amberlyn as she packed. "Its only while mum is here. I'm sure when she leaves I will find another place to stay. Maybe get an apartment for the rest of the summer." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not going to leave when she does?" asked Abel sitting up.

"I just met me da after seventeen years, what do you think?" asked Amberlyn. "I might become his worst nightmare. I've got seventeen years to make up for."

Abel chuckled as he flopped back down on the bed.

"It wouldn't kill you to help me," she said.

"Yes it would. I would kill over and die if I helped," he said.

When Abel sat up he was it in the face by one of her shirts.

"You can be such a jerk," she said.

"Yup," he said climbing off the bed to help.

* * *

><p>Once everything was packed into Tara's car Amber and Kayleigh climbed in. Tara started the car and backed out of the driveway. They were driving down the road when Amberlyn brought up the house again. Tara smirked as she drove. She turned down another street and stopped after a few houses. She turned off the car and sat that.<p>

"This isn't the hotel," said Kayleigh.

"Nope, it's your house," said Tara.

"What?" said Kayleigh.

Amberlyn was already out of the car at the point.

"He never sold it. Actually, he hasn't been in it in seventeen years," said Tara. "There is a cleaning lady that comes in every Wednesday to dust and sweep, but other than that no one has been in there."

"Seriously?" asked Kayleigh climbing out of the car.

"Yup. He really thought you were going to come back and stay," said Tara.

"Mum this place is wicked! Can we go inside!" asked Amberlyn.

"I don't have the key, Chibs does," said Tara. "Come on, let's get you back to the hotel."

Amberlyn frowned but climbed back in the car. Kayleigh smiled at the house before she climbed in the car as well.

* * *

><p>Abel was sitting in his room listening to music when Tara got home. She walked down the hall to his room and knocked on the door. He turned it down and walked over to the door.<p>

"Huh?" he said opening the door.

"You doing anything important?" asked Tara.

"Nope," said Abel. "Why?"

"I need you to run down to the shop and get the keys to Chibs' house for me," said Tara.

"What for?" asked Abel grabbing his jacket.

"A surprise, now go," said Tara.

Abel chuckled but grabbed his helmet and walked out of the house. Jax walked in the living room when he heard the bike start up.

"Where is he going?" asked Jax.

"To get something for me," said Tara.

"What are you planning?" asked Jax.

"A surprise," said Tara. "Now go. You've got club things to do."

Jax shook his head as he headed out of the house. Tara was slowly turning into Gemma and that scared him slightly.

* * *

><p>Amberlyn was sitting on the bed watching TV when someone knocked on the door. She stood up and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole to see Abel standing there. She opened the door.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've got a surprise for you," he said.

"What?" she asked

"You've got to come with me and you've got to trust me," said Abel.

Amber turned around and looked back into the room. She smiled and ran back into the room. She scribbled a note to her mom before she ran out of the room. She followed Abel out to his bike and hopped on. He handed her the helmet as he put his on. Once she had it on he pulled out of the lot and headed down the street.

He followed the directions that Tara had told him and within a few minutes they were sitting in front of the house.

"What are we doing here? I've been here already," she said turning to face him.

"Yeah, but not inside," he said holding up the key ring with the house key on it.

"Seriously?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yup," he said. "Come on."

Amber followed him around to the back door. He slipped the key into the lock and turned it. He stepped inside and turned off the alarm and opened the door more. Amberlyn stepped through the door. She looked around at the kitchen and dinning room. Abel closed the door and followed her into the living room.

Everything Kayleigh had left was still there. The movies were still in alphabetical order in the entertainment center. The couch and loveseat were still where she had left them. Amberlyn walked around the first floor and looked at everything. She slowly made her way up the stairs. She peeked into every room she came across, the bathroom, the closet, the office that Kayleigh had, the master bedroom, and then finally her old room.

"Wow, that's a lot of pink," said Abel.

"Shut up," said Amberlyn chuckling. "I was the first baby."

Amber walked farther into the room and looked around. The crib and changing table were still there. There were things hanging on the wall. She turned and looked at the dresser. Sitting on top of it were pictures. She walked over to them and picked them up. The one that caught her eye was of a group of people.

"Wow," said Abel walking over.

"What?" asked Amber.

"This wasn't long after Dani was born," he said pointing at the little newborn. "It's of the whole family. There's Dad and Tara. Tara's got Dani and dad is holdin' me. Gemma and Clay are in the back there. Your mom is sitting on the couch with Tara and that's you she had in her arms. And Chibs is off to the side here."

Amberlyn looked at the picture. Her mom looked so happy. She sat the frame down and picked up another one. She smiled when she looked at it. This picture was of Chibs and her asleep in the chair down stairs. Abel chuckled when he say it. There were a million pictures of him and his dad like that at home.

Amber set the picture down and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Abel's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Would you be mad if I said it was Tara's idea?" he asked.

"No, it just means it's not as special," she said.

"Then it was completely my idea," he chuckled.

Amberlyn chuckled as well when she pulled away. She walked out of the room and turned off the light. She walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. She turned on the light and looked around. There was a jewelry box sitting on one of the dressers. She walked over and opened it. Sitting inside the top of the box were three things, two keys and a ring. Amber pulled them out and looked at them and frowned.

"What is it?" asked Abel.

"Just thinking," she said.

Abel walked over and looked at the things in her hand, "Well that key is the house key," he said holding up the one he had. "It looks like that one would go to the dorms at the clubhouse. And…"

"And this would be an engagement ring," she said looking at the ring. "They weren't even married."

"Eh, it happens. Tara and dad aren't married. But they've been together for about eighteen years. Give or take a few months," said Abel. "I don't think dad's ever thought about proposing to Tara. Chibs was one step ahead of dad."

Amberlyn smiled as she placed the items back in the jewelry box. She continued to look around the room and found a few more pictures. Most of them were of Chibs and her mom, a few of them were of the three of them, and some were of each of her parents with her alone. She walked out of the room and turned off the light. She followed Abel down the hall and down the stairs. They walked out the back door after Abel had reset the alarm. He locked up the house and they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh had been in the shower when her daughter had left. She had found the note when she got out. She shook her head as she read it. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed. After being one for about an hour Amberlyn returned to the hotel.<p>

"Have fun?" asked Kayleigh walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. Where you going?" asked Amberlyn.

Kayleigh was in a nice pair of jeans and an off the shoulder shirt. She had her air pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing her ruby necklace.

"_We_ are going to dinner at Gemma's house," said Kayleigh. "You need to get in the shower and get ready to go."

Amber nodded her head and grabbed her clothes before she walked into the bathroom. Kayleigh shook her head as the door closed. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on. She sent Tara a text message saying that they were almost ready. This dinner was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter eight! They are going to Gemma's for dinner, Amberlyn's been to the house, what's going to happen at dinner tonight? Keep reading to find out! If you like the story so far hit the review button and let me know! ~Kat<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Tara parked the car on the side of the road in front of Gemma's house. Amberlyn climbed out and waited next to the car. Tara walked around and stood next to her. Kayleigh climbed out of the car and closed the door and stood there with them.

"You ready?" asked Tara.

"Nope," said Kayleigh. "But if I don't go in now I'm never going to."

"Right, so here we go," said Tara walking across the yard.

Amberlyn followed right behind her leaving Kayleigh to bring up the rear. Tara was already in the house by the time Kayleigh even reached the front porch. Amberlyn disappeared into the building a few seconds later leaving Kayleigh the last one to enter. Once she was inside she closed the door.

"Oh, good. You're here. Now we can eat," said Gemma walking into the living room.

Everyone moved into the dinning room and started to sit down. Chibs sat down in his normal spot at the table. Gemma pointed to the seat next to him and looked at Kayleigh. Kayleigh sighed and sat down at the table. She was expecting Amberlyn to sit down beside her but instead it was Lyla. Not that she had anything against Lyla. Kayleigh scanned the table and found her daughter sitting next to Abel who was next to Tara.

The dinner progress quietly. Kayleigh would scan the table to see what everyone was doing. Tara and Jax were talking to Clay about something, Gemma was talking to Juice about fixing the laptop and Abel and Amberlyn were talking about something. Occasionally Amber would smile and giggle at something Abel had said. Kayleigh turned her attention back to her food and kept eating.

When everyone had had their fill Tara, Lyla, and Gemma started to clear the table. Kayleigh stood up and started to walk over to her daughter. Gemma saw her and grabbed her arm.

"Why don't you help me," said Gemma nodding towards the kitchen.

Kayleigh looked between the woman and her daughter before she sighed and walked into the kitchen. Kayleigh walked over to the sink and helped Lyla. Lyla would dump leftover food into the trash and Kayleigh would rinse the plates before they were put in the dishwasher. Tara and Gemma continued to bring dishes in from the dinning room.

"I know what you are thinking," said Gemma. "And you shouldn't be worried."

"She isn't staying," said Kayleigh.

"Really?" asked Gemma.

"Well, she's staying, but only until the end of the summer," said Kayleigh. "Then she is going to come back home."

"And if she doesn't want to?" asked Gemma. "She is almost eighteen."

"But she isn't yet," said Kayleigh. "And she wont be until next year."

"Let her do her thing. _If_ she decides that she wants to go back to Ireland then she will find someway of breaking it off," said Gemma.

Kayleigh sighed and leaned against the counter.

* * *

><p>Abel was sitting on the couch watching the TV. Amberlyn had excused herself to go to the bathroom. She walked back down the hall and leaned against the wall. She scratched her head and then yawned. She walked over to the front door and walked outside. Abel waited a few minutes before he walked outside as well. This did not go unnoticed by Chibs.<p>

When Abel walked outside he saw Amberlyn sitting on the front steps.

"I'm sure that's cold," he said walking over to.

"Eh, I think I will survive," she said.

"Come here," he said holding out his hand.

Amber took his hand and followed him over to his bike. She smiled and leaned on it and looked up at the sky. Abel leaned on the Gemma's car and watched Amber.

"What you looking at?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing. Just looking," he said.

"Pictures last longer," she said finally looking at him.

"Yeah, but if I take a picture you might leave," he said. "And if I keep saying I'm going to take a picture and I never do, you will stick around longer."

"Oh really?" she said. "That logic is slightly flawed."

"How so?" he asked.

"I can take a picture and leave it for you to find and then I cold leave," she said.

"But that's mean and you wouldn't do that," he said standing up.

"How would you know? You don't know me," she said.

"But I can get to know you," he said moving hair from her face. "The longer you stay the more I can get to know you and the more you can get to know me."

Amberlyn smiled when he leaned down and kissed her. Abel had one hand on her cheek the other was wrapped in her hair. Amber had her hands resting on his hips. Abel stepped back slightly pulling Amber to her feet. He turned them around so she was leaning on Gemma's car. Abel dropped his hands to her hips and she brought her arms up around his neck. They pulled away from each other, Abel resting his forehead on hers.

* * *

><p>Chibs looked at his watch again. They had been outside for twenty minutes. He looked over at Tara and Jax who were completely oblivious to the fact that Abel was missing. He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get another beer. As he walked back into the living room Lyla and Opie were getting ready to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Abel leaned over and kissed Amberlyn. He went to kiss her again when she pulled back. Abel looked up at the house when he heard the front door open and Opie say something about leaving. Abel put his finger to his mouth and motioned for her to be quiet. He stepped back from her and leaned on his bike and left Amber leaning against the car. Lyla walked outside and over the Opie's bike. She eyed the two teenagers as she grabbed her helmet. She turned her attention to Amber and took in her appearance. Lyla smirked as she buckled the helmet.<p>

"Your secret is safe with me," she said

Opie walked over and climbed on the bike. Lyla climbed on behind him and waved at them before they pulled out of the driveway. Amber dropped her head in her hands and laughed. Abel chuckled as he stood up from the bike.

"Well that's embarrassing," she said.

"It's Lyla, we can trust her," he said.

Amberlyn nodded her head and yawned at the same time.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's been a very long day," she said.

"Go tell your mom you are leaving and I will take you back to the hotel," he said.

Amber nodded and headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>Chibs looked up when the front door opened again. Amberlyn came in through the door and closed it behind her. She walked past the group of people in the living room and headed to the kitchen where her mother was.<p>

"Hey, mum?" she said walking in.

"Hmm?" replied Kayleigh.

"I'm getting tired. Abel is gonna drop me by the hotel," she said.

"Oh, it's okay. We can leave if you want to," said Kayleigh.

"I'm not going to make Tara leave just so she can take us to the hotel. And besides, you know these people and you haven't seen them in a very long time. Go socialize," said Amberlyn.

Kayleigh sat there for a moment thinking it over. Finally she answered, "Fine. You let me know when you get to the hotel."

"Okay. Love you mum," she said kissing Kayleigh's cheek.

"Mmmhmm," said Kayleigh as her daughter walked out of the kitchen.

Chibs watched as Amberlyn walked back through the living room and out the front door again. Abel still hadn't come inside. A few seconds later he heard a bike start up and then pull away from the house. Chibs stood up and walked into the kitchen

"Where did she go?" he asked Kayleigh.

"Back to the hotel," said Kayleigh.

"With Abel?" he asked.

"Aye," she said. "And before you jump to conclusions, no she isn't going to do something stupid. She is smarter than that."

"It's not her I'm worried about," he said. "No offense, Gemma."

"It's not me you should be worried about offending," said Gemma.

"Don't worry. She will be fine," said Kayleigh.

Chibs mumbled something under his breath as he walked out of the room. Kayleigh waited a few minutes before she turned to Gemma.

"I don't have anything to worry about, do I?" she asked.

"I wouldn't think so," said Gemma. "Is she still a virgin?"

"Yeah," said Kayleigh.

"Then I would say no, you don't have anything to worry about," said Gemma. "Abel's not that kind of boy."

Kayleigh nodded her head and followed Gemma into the living room to socialize with people she hadn't seen in seventeen years.

* * *

><p>Abel parked the bike and turned it off. They pulled the helmets off and headed for the front door. Once they were inside they jumped on the elevator and rode up to the fifth floor. The doors opened to the floor and they walked down the hall to the room. Amberlyn slipped the key into the door and opened it. They stepped inside and set the helmets down on the dresser. As soon as the door clicked closed Abel kissed her. Amberlyn moaned as he ran his hands through her hair. She grabbed his shirt and started to pull on it. Abel stepped back long enough to pull his cut and shirt off. Amber smiled when she saw his abs. Abel stepped forward and pulled Amberlyn's shirt off.<p>

"Please tell me that you aren't a virgin," he said kissing her again.

"I'm not. Haven't been for a while," she said kissing him back.

"Good," he said pushing her against the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dunnn! I love that sound! Suspense! I'm dragging this out a lot long than i had originally planned, but that's okay i like this story! Review and let me know what you think! Chapter 10 coming soon!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Kayleigh looked down at her phone for the third time in the past hour. Chibs frowned every time she did. Kayleigh stood up and walked into the kitchen. She set her empty beer bottle on the counter and started to dial Amber's cell number. Chibs walked in when she snapped her phone shut.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She didn't text me when she got to the hotel and she's not answering her phone now," said Kayleigh. "She never lets her phone just ring. She's always talking on it. I hate to do this, but can you give me a lift to the hotel?"

"Yeah," he said.

Chibs walked out of the kitchen followed by Kayleigh. She made a beeline for the front door. Gemma frowned but the smirked when Chibs followed her. Chibs saw Gemma smirk and stopped and turned around.

"It's not what you think it is," said Chibs. "Amber's not answering her phone."  
>"So, she's a teenager," said Gemma.<p>

"She was supposed to text Kay over an hour ago and she hasn't heard from her," he said before he walked out of the house. That was when Tara looked around the room and furrowed her brows.

"Where is Abel?" she asked.

Jax looked around that time but didn't see him. Gemma gasped and grabbed her phone dialing Abel's number quickly.

* * *

><p>Abel groaned when his phone rang. He sat up and reached across Amber to get it. It was Gemma calling him. He groaned again and answered it.<p>

"Where the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm at the hotel with Amber," he said.

"Did you do what I think you did?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked looking down at a sleeping Amber.

"Because if you did that means she didn't text her mother and now Kayleigh and Chibs are on their way to the hotel. So I suggest that you two get dressed and you get the hell out of doge. Understood?" said Gemma.

"Crystal," he said jumped from the bed and hanging up the phone.

Amber was woken up then the bed moved suddenly. She looked up and saw that Abel was rushing to get his clothes on.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um…Chibs and your mom are on the way her to find out why you didn't text her. And I really don't feel like getting my ass handed to me by your dad," he said. "You might want to get dressed too. I don't think you can come up with a good explanation as to why you are naked in the bed."

"Good idea," she said jumping up from the bed.

Amber pulled on her pajama pants and a t-shirt. Once Abel had his shirt on he grabbed his cut and his keys and headed for the door. Amber pulled him back long enough to kiss him before he left the room. Amber closed the door and leaned against it. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and the bolted into the bathroom after grabbing more clothes.

* * *

><p>Chibs parked the bike and turned it off. Kayleigh was already off the bike and headed towards the hotel. He jumped off and followed her into the building. They rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and walked down the hall to the room. Kayleigh slipped the key in the door and opened it. She walked in the room to find Amberlyn lying on the bed asleep. She walked over to the phone that was laying on the nightstand and looked at it. The missed call notification was still flashing on the screen.<p>

"She okay?" asked Chibs.

"Yeah. Looks like she took a shower and fell asleep when she got here. Must have been really tired," she said.

Chibs nodded his head.

"Thanks for the lift," she said. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," he said. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you around," she said as the door closed.

Kayleigh waited a few minutes before she took one of the magazines and his Amberlyn with it.

"I know you are awake so you best get up!" she shouted. "You can't fool me."

Amberlyn opened her eyes and looked at her mom. She looked pissed.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Kayleigh. "I asked for a simple text when you got here. Here it is over an hour later and I've got nothing!"

"I'm sorry, I just forgot," said Amberlyn sitting up completely.

"Bullshit," said Kayleigh. "I was seventeen once, I'm not stupid. What were you doing?"

"I just forgot okay. And just because I wasn't asleep when you got here doesn't mean I wasn't asleep before," said Amberlyn.

"Your hair is too wet for you have to taken a shower an hour ago," said Kayleigh.

"I didn't say I took a shower an hour ago," said Amberlyn. "Just drop it and let me go to sleep. You used to trust me, why don't you now?"

Amber laid down and rolled away from her mom and closed her eyes. The bed still smelled like Abel. She smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep. Kayleigh changed clothes and laid down in her own bed for the night.

* * *

><p>Abel pulled up to his house and parked the bike. He turned it off and climbed off. He walked up to the front door and into the house. He closed the door and locked it and headed down the hall to his room. Before he could get there Tara stopped him.<p>

"Do I want to know what Gemma was yelling at you for?" she asked.

"Doubt it," he said walking into his room.

"Well whatever it was, I suggest you don't do it again," said Tara walking away.

Abel nodded his head and closed the door to his room. He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when there was a knock at his door. He groaned and sat up.

"Yeah," he said

Jax opened the door and leaned on the frame. Abel fell back on his bed and groaned. Jax just chuckled.

"I can only imagine what you were doing when Gem called you," said Jax. "And I'm not going to yell at ya, you're old enough to make your own decisions when it comes to things of that nature. But I will tell you that if Chibs finds out, you may be incapable of doing such things again."

"Yeah. I got it," said Abel.

"Kayleigh is going to be pissed at you," said Jax.

"Why?" asked Abel sitting up on the bed.

"You 'deflowered' her little girl," chuckled Jax. "Tara's words not mine."

"I didn't 'deflower' anybody," said Abel. "She's been flowerless for a while."

"Right. I'm going to bed now," said Jax. "You better be careful with this shit. Chibs will surely kill you if she gets knocked up, and that's only if Kayleigh doesn't get to you first."

"I get it! Wrap it every time! I know!" shouted Abel. "Just go away!"

"Whatever," chuckled Jax closing the door.

* * *

><p>Abel was rudely awoken then next morning by someone pounding on his bedroom door. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning. He groaned and climbed out of the bed. He jerked open he door fully prepared to yell at his sister for being a brat. The person he was face with was definitely not his sister. It was Kayleigh.<p>

"Um…morning Ms. Kayleigh," he said.

"I ought to bust your face open," she said. "But since Amber was awake this morning when I left and she explained the situation to me I'm not going to. But so help you god, if you get her pregnant I will chop your balls off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye-yes ma'am," said Abel.

'Good. Now get dressed and go find a job," said Kayleigh walking away.

Dani took this time to stick her head out of her room, "Yeah, Abe. Get a job and move out. I want your room!"

"Shut up, brat," said Abel closing his door.

Abel collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep again when someone jumped on the bed, and continued to jump. Abel was going to be pissed if it was Dani. He opened his eyes to see Amberlyn jumping on his bed.

"Stop…I want to go back to sleep," he said.

"Fine. I will just go find someone else to hang out with today. You go back to sleep and I will go to the pool with someone else. I'm sure the cute cashier at the grocery would go with me," she said climbing off the bed.

Amber wasn't two steps away when Abel pulled her back into the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"We can go to the pool later. Imma sleep a little more," said Abel.

Amber chuckled but conceded. She closed her eyes and soon she too was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't Abel be awake by now?" asked Jax walking into the house.<p>

"Don't look at me, I aint his keeper," said Dani from the living room.

Jax rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to his son's room. As usually Abel was blaring his music. Jax, without knocking, walked into Abel's room.

"Holy shit!" shouted Jax.

"Oh my god!" shouted Amber falling to the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Shit, man!" shouted Abel. "Don't you know what knocking is!"

Jax didn't answer he had already slammed the door closed and was standing in the hallway. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. That's where he was when Tara came home for lunch.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

Jax looked into the living room to make sure Dani wasn't listening.

"I walked in on Abel and Amber," Jax said.

Tara couldn't help it. She started to laugh.

"That's no funny," said Jax.

"I'm sorry baby. Was he blaring his music?" asked Tara.

"Yeah," said Jax.

"Don't go in there if that is happening. He's usually doing something private when his music is blaring," said Tara.

"You could've told me this months, no years, ago," said Jax.

"I thought you knew," said Tara.

"No, no I didn't," said Jax.

"Well now you do," chuckled Tara. "I thought they were going to the pool today anyway."

"Guess not," said Jax. "I'm going back to the shop. I will see you tonight."

Tara nodded her head as Jax walked out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

Amber was sitting on her bed at the hotel watching TV. Her mom was going home tomorrow so she was packing. Kayleigh would occasionally glance at her daughter as she packed. When she was done she sat down on the edge of her bed and looked across the gap at her daughter.

"You sure you want to stay the rest of the summer?" asked Kayleigh.

"Yes, mum," said Amberlyn. "I really haven't spent time with Chibs. And I would at least like to know something about him before I left."

"Okay," said Kayleigh. "Did you have fun at the pool?"

"Um…yeah," said Amber. _If you count being walked in on in the middle of sex having fun at the pool, then it was a blast_, she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Next Day**

Kayleigh was saying goodbye to Amberlyn when Chibs pulled up in the lot of the hotel. Kayleigh sighed and hugged her daughter again. Amber waved to Chibs before she walked back into the hotel. Chibs turned the bike off and walked over to the taxi.

"Headed home?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can't stay gone too long from the shop. It might implode if I do," she said.

Chibs nodded his head. "She will be fine. The whole club will be looking after whether she likes it or not."

"I know. I just don't know if I will be okay," said Kayleigh. "This is the first time we've been apart for a long period of time."

"If you are anything like you used to be, I think you will survive," said Chibs. "I wanted to thank you for the pictures and letters."

"Yeah. I made copies to send to you, but I never did. The drawings are the originals. I've got the copies of those at home. I figured you deserved the originals after all the shit I put you through," said Kayleigh.

"It wouldn't have mattered," said Chibs. "A drawing is a drawing."

Kayleigh smiled. She placed her bag in the backseat of the taxi and looked at Chibs.

"I never stopped loving you," she said. "And I never will, but my life isn't here anymore. Look after our little girl. I have a feeling she isn't going to want to leave."

Chibs nodded his head. Kayleigh wiped away a few stray tears before she leaned forward and kissed Chibs. Chibs rested his forehead against hers and looked at her. He sighed and kissed her again before she climbed into the taxi. Chibs closed the door and watched the taxi pull away.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Amber was laying on Abel's bed watching TV. She was still staying at the hotel but spent most of her waking hours at Jax's house. For the past week Abel had been acting weird. He had been asking her a lot of questions like what her favorite color was and what she thought about different furniture they saw. He had asked he a few moments ago what she thought about a paint color. She had been expecting him to change his room but nothing had happened. She was getting slightly curious.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Abel glancing at Amberlyn.

"Nothing, just thinking," she replied. "So what are we going to do today?"

"What's wrong with what we are doing?" he asked looking at her.

"Your plan is to stay inside and watch reruns of old TV shows? Seriously?" asked Amber sitting up and looking at him. "Can't we take the bike out for a ride or something?"

"What's wrong with staying in and spending time together?" asked Abel.

"You don't do quality time," said Amber. "That's what's wrong with it. It's like pulling teeth just to get you in the same room as you sister."

"Well she isn't in here," he said grinning. "Actually, no one is home and wont be home for a few hours." Abel's grin turned into a smirk.

Amber knew that smirk. That smirk usually got her into trouble. In fact every time she saw that smirk someone usually decided that was when they wanted to walk in the room. _But_ no one was home. Amber smirked back at Abel. Abel leaned up and kissed her, running his hands through her hair. Abel reached over and turned on his stereo, just in case.

* * *

><p>Chibs parked his bike in the driveway. Jax had told him that Amber would be at the house for the majority of the day. He walked up to the house and knocked. When no one answered he opened the door and walked in. He looked around the living room and kitchen but didn't see anyone. His attention went to the hallway when he heard the radio. He chuckled for a second before the smile faded. He walked down the hallway to Abel's room and started banging on the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Abel's head jerked around to the door and stopped moving. Amber groaned when he stopped moving.<p>

"You do know that this is a two person job," she said. "What the fuck are you looking at Teller?"

"Shut up. Someone is at the door," he said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Amber.

Abel pulled out of Amber and grabbed his jeans. Amber glared at him but grabbed her clothes as well. Abel cautiously walked over to his bedroom door when another round of heavy bangs came. He reached the doorknob and turned. Standing on the other side of the door was Chibs.

_Shit!_ Thought Abel. _Shit! He's really pissed!_ "Um…hey…Chibs…"

"Amber, leave. Now," said Chibs.

"What for?" she asked.

Amber was still sitting on the bed even though she had her jeans and her tank top on. She wasn't happy with Abel and she was starting to get pissed at Chibs.

"Get yer ass off tha bed and get outside! Now!" he shouted.

"What is I don't want to," she said. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Bullshit, I can't. I'm yer da and you'll do wha I say!" he shouted. "Now get yer skinny ass outside!"

"D'fhéadfá a bheith mo athair, ach nach bhfuil tú mo dhaid," she said standing up from the bed.

Amber grabbed her shoes and her jacket and walked out of the room. Chibs glared at Abel before he followed her down the hall and out of the house. He handed her the extra helmet and climbed on the bike. Neither one of them said anything the entire drive.

* * *

><p>Abel was sitting in the kitchen when Tara came home for lunch.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Tara.

"Chibs is prolly gonna kill me," said Abel.

"Why?" asked Tara.

"He's got the same problem dad has," said Abel.

"And what problem is that?" asked Tara slightly confused.

"Knocking," said Abel. "Well…he knocked and then he got pissed."

"I told you to be careful about that," said Tara.

"I was. I was here and not at the hotel. I don't even know what the hell he was doing here!" shouted Abel.

"I don't either, but still. Maybe you two should take a break for a while," said Tara.

"Whatever," said Abel walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>Chibs parked the bike in the driveway of his house, if he could still call it his house. Amberlyn climbed off and took her helmet off and looked around. Chibs turned the bike off and climbed off as well. He took his helmet off and set it on the bike and watched Amberlyn. Amber finally turned around and faced him.<p>

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"thought you needed a place to stay," he said. "That hotel is going to get really expensive if you stay there the entire summer. And I don't think you want to stay with Jax the whole summer either."

"So why are we here. No body lives here," she said.

"You will, if you want to," he said. "I've had a cleaning lady come in and keep it clean and kept repairs up to date so it's not like it's fallin' in on itself."

"Seriously?" she said turning back to face him. "I can stay here? By myself?"

Chibs frowned but answered her, "Yeah. By yer self. But I hold the right to drop by when I feel like it since I own the place."

"Just call before you do and I don't care if you come over at the three in the fucking more!" she said smiling.

Chibs nodded his head and stood up. He handed her the keys to the house. She squealed and did something he wasn't expecting. She hugged him. Amber launched herself at Chibs and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Chibs wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. Amber was the first to pull away.

"Thank you! And I'm sorry about the comment I made at Abel's," she said looking at the keys.

"Well, I didn't know what you said so it's okay," he said.

"Tha's a good thing. Otherwise I don't think you would've given me the keys to the house," she said. "I've got to go shopping though."

"No you don't," he said walking towards the house.

Chibs took the key back and unlocked the back door and typed in the code. He walked through the kitchen and towards the stairs. Amberlyn followed quickly behind him. She followed him up the stairs and down the hall to her 'baby' room. Chibs flipped on the light and Amberlyn smiled. the walls had been repainted and all the baby furniture had been taken out. What replaced it was a four-poster bed with maroon bed sheets. There was a dresser with a flat screen TV sitting on it. She spun around again and hugged Chibs for the second time in twice as many minutes.

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Ya," she said looking around the room. "That explains why Jax was asking odd questions."

"Yeah. I need his help. I didn't think you would've told me if I asked," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Eh, I bet if you had caught me in a good mood I would've," she said turning back to face him. "I can't wait to move in!"

Chibs shook his head and chuckled, "You are so your mother's daughter."

"People tell me that more often than not," she said chuckling.

"Come on. Gemma's probably back at the hotel packing your shit," he said.

Amberlyn nodded her head and turned off the light and followed him back out to his bike. They climbed on and rode across town to the hotel to pack everything and officially check her out of the hotel. Amberlyn was smiling the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>D'fhéadfá a bheith mo athair, ach nach bhfuil tú mo dhaid = You may be my father, but you are not my dad.<strong>

**Here is chapter 11! Chibs and Amberlyn spent a little time together when he took her to the house, but what's he going to do about he and Abel hooking up? Chapter 12 is in the works...it might go up today (7/19) or tomorrow (7/20), but keep a look out for it! Lots of Love! ~Kat**


	12. Chapter 12

**One Month Later**

Amberlyn was sitting in the living room of the house. She'd been staying there for four weeks and she was in love with the house. She had been restricted to seeing Abel three times a week by Chibs who definitely didn't want a repeat of the last time he found them together. But true to his word he called about half an hour before he came over to the house. Which always gave Amber enough time to clean up, especially if Abel had been at the house. The man just didn't know how to clean up after himself.

Amber had chatted frequently with her mother after she went back home and she talked with her friend Claudia every Friday for weekly updates. She was sitting on the couch watching TV when Abel finally showed up at the house. He smiled at her and sat down on the couch next to her. She looked at her watch and then at the door. Chibs was supposed to show up soon. She looked at her watch again and sighed.

"Don't worry. He's going to be here," said Abel kissing her temple.

As if on cue he walked through the door. He eyed the two teenagers sitting on the couch as he closed the door. Before he could say anything Amberlyn's computer started making noise. She stood up from the couch and walked over to the dinning room table. She smiled as she clicked something on the computer.

"Hey mum," she said.

"Hi. What's so important that I had to chat you ASAP?" asked Kayleigh.

"Sorry about that," said Amberlyn. "But I've got to talk to you about something.

"What is it?" she asked. "Oh, dear god. Don't tell me your pregnant!"

"Oh god no! Mum! Jesus! What kind of girl do you take me for," said Amberlyn.

Chibs was glaring at Abel. Abel was holding his breath and not making any sudden movements until he calmed down.

"Oh, Christ, Chibs. Leave him alone," said Amber. "He hasn't done anything."

Chibs sent another glare at Abel before he walked over to the table, "Is there a reason why I'm here or is it just a social call?"

"No, there is a reason. But I wanted to tell you both, at the same time," she said sitting down at the table.

Abel walked over to the table as well and sat on the other side of the computer, as far away from Chibs as he could get.

"Well then, what is it?" asked Kayleigh stifling a yawn.

"I want to stay," she said.

"What?" said Kayleigh and Chibs at the same time.

"I want to stay," said Amberlyn. "I like it here. And it's not just because of Abel."

"It better not because of some boy," said Kayleigh. "No offense Abel."

"None taken," he said.

"Are you sure honey?" asked Kayleigh.

"Aye, mum. I am," she said. "I spent seventeen years living in Dublin. I want to live here now. I promise to come visit for Christmas Holiday, mum."

Kayleigh looked away from the computer and sighed. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"I don't have a problem with it," she said. "What about you Filip?"

Abel was watching Chibs closely to see his reaction. Amberlyn was on pin and needles waiting for his response. It took his sweet time with it as well.

"Well?" asked Amberlyn again.

"I don't see a problem with it either," he said. "As long as it's not going to bother you." He said looking at the computer.

"Honestly I think she needs to stay out there for a while. I've had seventeen years with her, and you've only had a few months," said Kayleigh. "But I expect you to come see me for Christmas, Amberlyn!"

"I promise!" she said. "Love you!"

"Love you too," replied Kayleigh.

Amberlyn turned off the computer and ran around the table to hug Chibs. Chibs hugged her back and smiled.

"Thanks da!" she said Kissing his cheek. "Come on, Gemma's dying to know the answer!"

Abel chuckled as he stood up from the table and followed her out of the house. Chibs smiled as they walked out of the house. She had called him dad. It had taken two months, but she actually called him dad.

* * *

><p>Gemma was sitting in the living room when Amberlyn burst through the door with Abel a few feet behind her.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm staying!" shouted Amberlyn.

"Really?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah!" smiled Amber.

"That's good. That's party worthy," said Gemma. "Abel, tell Jax that there is going to be a party tonight at the clubhouse for Amberlyn after church."

Abel nodded his head and kissed Amber on the cheek before he left the house. Amberlyn sighed and sat down on the couch and continued to chat with Gemma about the impromptu party.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Amberlyn was in her room trying to find something to wear to the party. Gemma was sitting on the bed looking through the pictures that Amber had taken since she had been there. There were a lot of pictures of her and Abel and half as many pictures of her and Chibs. Gemma smiled at one of the pictures. It had been Chibs birthday and Amberlyn had thrown a surprise party for him. He didn't do parties and she had made him wear a party hat the entire time. They were both smiling in the picture.

In the two months that Amber had been in Charming she had gotten really close with Chibs. She had only recently started calling him 'dad' when she was talking to Gemma and had probably said it once to Chibs himself. Gemma sat the pictures down and looked up when Amber walked back in the room. Amber was done up in a pair of dark skinny jeans and black boots and had on a black off the shoulder shirt. The necklace she was wearing was one that Abel had bought her a few weeks before. She had her brown hair down for once and had loose curls scattered about.

"Looks good," said Gemma standing up. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said grabbing her purse.

The ride to the clubhouse was quiet. Gemma was thinking about something while Amber was texting Abel. Occasionally she would smile or giggle before she sent back a reply. Gemma smiled as they pulled into the lot. Before Amber could get out of the car Gemma stopped her.

"How are things with you and Abel?" asked Gemma.

"Good. Why?" asked Amber.

"Just wondering," she said smiling.

Amber smiled back at the woman as she climbed out of the car. Gemma climbed out and walked over to Clay and sat down in his lap. Amber and Abel had disappeared into the clubhouse away from everyone else.

"So what is this awesome new you have to tell me?" she asked.

"I'm in," he said.

"In what?" she asked.

"The club. I'm an official member!" he said.

Amber smiled and hugged him, "Congrats baby."

"Thanks," he said kissing her.

They walked back out to the parking lot and mingled with everyone there. Gemma would occasionally look over at them before she went back to her conversation with Clay and whoever was around at the time. Clay had noticed her doing this but hadn't said anything. When she did it again he stood up and took her with him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You spying on them?"

"No, I'm not spying on them," said Gemma.

"Then what are you doing?" asked Clay.

"I'm thinking," said Gemma.

"About what?" Clay asked warily.

"Them," she said. "Abel is eighteen and Jax has been trying to get him into his own apartment and, well, Amber has her own house. And I was just thinking…"

"No," said Clay. "Don't go pushing that idea onto them. If they want to move in together then it will be their decision. You don't want to go ruining the relationship by moving them in together too early? She might go back to Ireland if you do that."

Gemma frowned. Clay was right. She didn't want to send Amber running back to Kayleigh. It would kill Chibs. She sighed and walked out of the office and back to the party. After a few minutes she realized that Amber and Abel were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Doc. Where did Abel go?" asked Gemma.

"He was taking Amber home. She was falling asleep sitting at the table with them," said Tara.

Gemma nodded and went back to her original conversation.

* * *

><p>Abel parked this bike in the driveway. Amber climbed off and took off her helmet. She smiled at Abel before she kissed him. Abel turned the bike off and climbed off. He took his helmet off and followed her inside the house. Once the alarm was reset they walked upstairs to her room. She sat her helmet on the floor next to her dresser and started to change clothes. Abel placed his helmet on the floor next to hers and pulled his cut off and hung it on the back of the door. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the floor at the foot of the bed. He did the same with his jeans and his boots. Amber smiled as she tossed her clothes in her dirty clothes bin. She had on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and walked over to the bed. Abel turned off the light and climbed in the bed with her. He pulled her close as she closed her eyes. Amber was almost asleep when she mumbled something.<p>

"What was that?" asked Abel looking down at her.

"Move in with me," she said quietly. "I don't like it here alone. If anything you can you the spare room."

Abel chuckled as she fell asleep. He wanted to move in with her but he didn't want to do it too soon. He would definitely have to talk to Chibs about it in the morning.

* * *

><p>Amber woke up the next morning alone in her bed. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost ten in the morning. She groaned and climbed out of the bed. As she was grabbing clothes for the day she noticed that Abel's clothes were missing. She frowned and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Just as she was starting the shower she saw the note on the mirror.<p>

_**Sorry I wasn't there when u got up. Had to talk to Chibs about something. See you at noon for lunch. ~Abel**_

Amber smiled as she jumped in the shower. She couldn't wait for lunch to roll around.

* * *

><p>Abel and Chibs were sitting at the picnic table at the shop. Abel had already told him the reason he wanted to meet up and Chibs had yet to say anything. It was going on eleven thirty and still nothing. Abel was beginning to think Chibs had killed over. Finally Chibs said something.<p>

"You will stay in the extra bedroom," he said. "You don't go in her room unless she says it's okay. Understood. And if I find out that you did something to upset her I'll kick you out of that house so fast your head will spin. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir," said Abel.

"Alright," said Chibs standing up.

Abel smiled as he walked across the lot to his bike. He was sitting on it when Jax pulled into the lot.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Jax.

"Um…nothing," said Abel.

"Liar," laughed Jax. "What is it? Did you find an apartment?"

"Something like that," said Abel.

"What do you mean 'something like that'?" asked Jax.

"Well…I'm moving into the spare room at Amber's," said Abel.

"Oh, dear lord. Does Chibs know?" asked Jax.

"Yeah. He said it was okay. But threatened me if I upset Amber," said Abel.

"Alright. Have fun doing your own laundry. I'm sure Amber can teach you how to do it," he said chuckling.

"Hilarious," said Abel pulling out of the lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 12! I know I said it before, but I think there is only going to be one or two more chapters before it's over with! review and let me know what you think! Lots of Love! ~Kat<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Six months later**

"You seriously have to learn how to do laundry!" said Amber as she walked out of Abel's room.

"I know how to do the laundry," he chuckled sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"The do it some time," she said walking past him.

Abel finished brushing his teeth and walked out of the bathroom. He walked into his bedroom and over to his closet. He dug through a pair of his jeans and found what he was looking for. He smiled as he grabbed the jeans and walked down stairs to the laundry room.

"You forgot these," he said tossing them at her.

"I'm sure they were under the bed," she said rolling her eyes.

Amber started to check the pockets on all the jeans to make sure nothing was in them before she started the wash. When she got to the pair that Abel had brought down she stopped. She had checked the back pocket and had found a box. She looked at it and then at Abel. She slowly opened the box and gasped. In the box was a three karat ruby ring.

"Oh my god," she said looking up at him. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well what do you think it is?" asked Abel walking over to her taking the box from her.

"it looks like and engagement ring," she said.

"Then you would be right," said Abel. "Amberlyn, will you marry me?"

"Oh my, God! Yes!" she said hugging him.

Abel stepped back and slid the ring onto her finger. Amber smiled down at it before she kissed Abel.

"Laundry can wait," he said walking backwards out of the laundry room pulling Amber with him.

* * *

><p>Gemma was busy in the kitchen all day cooking for the dinner that night. They hadn't had a dinner in a while and she was going to have one whether they liked it or not. She was partially excited to hear from Abel. She had gone ring shopping with him a few days ago and was sitting on pins and needles waiting for the answer. Abel was terrified to go talk to Chibs about asking Amberlyn. He had already got the go head from Kayleigh. The only person left was Chibs. When he finally grew the balls to ask Chibs he got the holy hell scared out of him. But Chibs had relented and said that it was okay.<p>

By the time everyone started to show up she was a mess. She still hadn't heard from Abel and she was fixing to burst at the seams if he didn't text her soon.

"You okay, babe?" asked Clay.

"I'm fine. Abel here yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. Said he was going to be a little late," said Clay.

Gemma nodded her head as she called everyone to the table.

* * *

><p>Why are we so freaking late. Gemma is going to kill us," said Amber climbing off the bike.<p>

"No she's not," chuckled Abel following her up to the house.

Abel opened the door and walked in behind Amber. He grabbed her hand before she could walk into the dinning room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Gemma's probably freaking out. She's been dying to know the answer for three days now," said Abel.

"Oh, you jerk," said Amber hitting his shoulder.

"Come on," he said walking ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Gemma looked up when Abel walked around the corner. He smiled at her and she glared at him. He sat down next to Tara and Amber next to him. Chibs and Gemma both were staring holes into Abel. Amber stomped on his foot under the table. Abel groaned and shot a glance at Amber. She was mentally telling him to tell Gemma before she killed them. Abel chuckled and got everyone's attention.<p>

"What'd you do now?" asked Tig.

Abel rolled his eyes and continued, "I've got a very important announcement. Amber and I are getting married."

There were gasps and congratulations rolling around the table. Tara and Lyla were up in a heartbeat and over next to Amber looking at the ring. Gemma smiled and walked over to Abel and kissed his cheek before she hugged Amber. Once the fuss died down dinner went back to normal. Amber smiled as she looked down at her ring. She looked up to see Chibs frowning. She smiled at him and he smiled but the frown returned. She was going to have to talk to him after dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been over for quite some time. Amber looked around but didn't see Chibs. Gemma walked by her and pointed to the back door. Amber nodded her head and headed out the back door. Just like Gemma had said, Chibs was outside. He was sitting at the table drinking a beer. Amber walked over and sat down beside him.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Bullshit. You didn't look too happy when Abel said we were engaged," she said.

"I'm happy," he sad.

"Then why don't you look it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It feels like I just got you and I'm losing you again,"

"You're not losing me. It's going to be at least another year before we get married and even then I'm going to be living here," she said. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere"

Amber stood up and kissed Chibs' forehead before she walked back into the house. Abel was in the kitchen talking to Gemma when Amber walked in. Gemma smiled at her and turned back to Abel.

"So, how did you do it?" asked Gemma.

Abel chuckled, "You don't want to know."

"Don't tell me you did it in the middle of sex," said Gemma.

"No," said Abel.

"Then tell me!" said Gemma.

"She was down stairs doing laundry and I brought down a pair of jeans that had the box in the pocket," said Abel.

"Seriously?" asked Gemma shaking her head. "You realize that you are lucky she washes your clothes for you."

"Yeah," said Abel.

"Do your own damn laundry," said Gemma. "she isn't your wife yet, she doesn't have to do it for you."

Gemma chuckled before she kissed his forehead. Abel turned around and walked back into the living room. Gemma took her seat on Clay's lap and joined in the conversation while Abel walked over and stood next to Amberlyn. Chibs had rejoined the group as well and was carrying on with Bobby and Tig over a motorcycle.

Amberlyn smiled as she looked over the group. Her mother had to have been crazy to leave this group of people behind. Abel wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter left! This will have the wedding in it! There are links on my profile of the rings that both Kayliegh had and the one Abel proposed with. Also the necklace Kayleigh wears all the time is posted and the necklace that Abel bought Amberlyn is posted! Enjoy!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Six months later**

"Wake up…wakey-wakey…time to get up…" said Tara in a singsong voice.

"Go away," said Amberlyn.

"I can't do that. You have to get up," said Tara sitting on the bed.

"I don't wanna…its too early," replied Amber.

"It's ten in the morning," said Lyla walking in. "This is you sleeping in. Now get up before Gemma comes up here and pulls you out of bed."

"that's incentive to get out of bed," chuckled Amberlyn sitting up in bed and stretching.

"How did you sleep?" asked Lyla.

"Ha…I didn't. I think I got to bed at like two," said Amber.

"Understandable. Now come get breakfast," said Tara.

Tara and Lyla left the room. Amber stood up and grabbed her robe and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Gemma was sitting at the counter reading the paper. Gemma looked up and smiled before she went back to reading. Amber loaded her plate full of food. She had an array to choose from. She grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Did you get your dress, Lyla?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah. Picked it up yesterday. Dani's got hers as well," replied Lyla.

Lyla and Dani were wearing floor length halter v-neck dresses. The top half of the dress was white while the skirt was solid black. Lyla had gone with Amber to pick them out. She was secretly happy that they weren't ugly. She could definitely wear it again to another formal gathering.

Gemma had a chocolate brown dress that Amber had picked out as well. The top part of the dress was mostly lace with ¾ length sleeves. The bottom half of the dress was a layered sheer material. Tara's dress was a lavender color. She was definitely going to stand out in the crowd. The top, like Gemma's, had ¾ length sleeves and had embroidered flowers and sequence on it. The skirt went to the floor, except the front was shorter than the back. Kayleigh had found her dress in Dublin and had flown it to California for Gemma to hold on to until the wedding. Kayleigh's dress was a burgundy color. The straps for the shoulder were tiny and had flowy off the shoulder sheer sleeves. It too had sequence on it.

"Did we get the cake?" asked Gemma.

"Yes. It will be delivered when we are at the church. Bobby is in charge of that," said Lyla.

The cake was a small two tier black and white cake that sat atop a black pedestal. It was simple enough for the small wedding and elegant enough for Amber not to face a cow over. Amber had spent the better part of five months looking for her dress. Gemma was on the verge of strangling her when she found it.

Amber's dress was black and white as well. She seemed to like that theme. The straps for the dress were thin black straps. The top of the dress was black as well with a white and silver floweresque design. The skirt of the dress was white with the floweresque design in black and the very bottom of the dress was solid black. And her veil was black as well. The veil would hook into her hair and hang down the back on top of her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>(All of the dresses and the cake are on my profile if you want to go look at them. My descriptions probably suck. ~Kat)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, breakfast is done. Time for you to get into the shower!" said Tara taking the plate away. "Your mom will be here in an hour and the stylist in two hours."<p>

"Hey. I'm still hungry!" said Amber grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Shower first and you might get more food," said Tara.

Amber frowned but stood up and walked up the stairs to get some lounge clothes to put on after her shower. Gemma sighed as she closed the paper. She looked at her watch, ten thirty. There were three and a half hours until the wedding.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was excited when she had gotten off the plane, now she was worried. Chibs had picked her up and they were on their way to the house so she could get ready. She was thinking about everything that had to be done and wondering if it had been dealt with. Chibs could hear her talking to herself and chuckled occasionally. The guys had it made. They were told what they were wearing and where to be at what time. They didn't have a damn thing to worry about.<p>

* * *

><p>Amber was sitting on her bed while Lyla painted her nails. She heard the front door open and then close. Amber looked up and tried to move from the bed by Lyla stopped her. Amber huffed and sat back on the bed. She could hear Gemma walking with someone as she walked down the hall. Soon Kayleigh was standing in the doorway.<p>

"Hey, baby," she said smiling at Amber.

"Hi, mum," Amberlyn replied.

"Having fun?" asked Kayleigh.

"No. I'm not allowed to do anything. And that includes paint my toenails," she said looking at Lyla.

"I'm following orders," said Lyla tossing her hands up in surrender.

Amber glanced at Gemma who smiled before taking Kayleigh from the room.

"Right, I would say that you could get ready in Abel's room but I doubt it's clean," said Gemma steering Kayleigh to the old office space.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you?" asked Lyla.

"Right now, it's at six. Let's hope it doesn't go any higher," replied Amber chuckling.

* * *

><p>"We have an hour and forty-five minutes to get dressed and ready and over to the church," said Gemma practically running up the stairs.<p>

Dani and Lyla disappeared into Abel's room to get dressed. Their hair was already done in a simple up/down. Kayleigh was already in her dress and had her auburn hair pulled into the same up/down do that Lyla and Dani had. Gemma changed into her dress quickly and left her hair down. She walked back into Amber's room to help her into her dress.

Amber jumped up from her bed and walked over to Gemma. Lyla and Kayleigh walked in and helped Gemma. Once Amber was in the dress Kayleigh grabbed the shoes and held them out for Amber to step in.

"Where is the stylist?" asked Gemma.

"Down stairs," said Lyla walking out of the room.

A few minutes later Lyla returned with the stylist. Amberlyn sat down on a stool in the middle of the room while she worked on her hair. Gemma finished Amber's make up before she and Tara left the house to head to the church.

"You nervous?" asked Kayleigh.

"Yeah," said Amber looking at her mother.

"Scale of one to ten?" asked Lyla.

"About a seven and a half now," said Amberlyn.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," said Kayleigh.

"All done. All that's left is the veil," said the stylist. Lyla walked out of the room and came back a moment later with the veil in hand. Kayleigh took it from her and slipped the clip into Amberlyn's hair. Kayleigh stepped back and smiled.

"You ready to go?" asked her mom.

"As I'll ever be," said Amberlyn smiling.

Kayleigh smiled as she helped Amber to a standing position. Lyla grabbed her phone and sent a text to Gemma telling her that they were fixing to leave the house.

* * *

><p>"Great," said Gemma putting her phone away.<p>

"What is it?" asked Clay.

"They are fixing to leave the house and the groom is MIA," said Gemma.

Clay shook his head and kissed his wife. "He is out back with Jax. They are having a bonding moment."

"No they are smoking," said Gemma walking towards the back of the church.

* * *

><p>Once Gemma had found the guys and scolded them for smoking in the tuxes she ushered them back into the church. There was thirty minutes until the start of the wedding and everyone needed to get ready. Gemma slipped out the side door and headed down the hall to where Amberlyn was being held. She knocked on the door before she slipped in.<p>

"Everything done?" asked Kayleigh.

"I think so," said Gemma.

"You got everything?" asked Kayleigh.

"I think so," chuckled Amberlyn.

"Something old?" asked Lyla?

"Yeah. My tiara," she said pointing to it. "It was Gran's."

"Something new?" asked Gemma.

"The dress," chuckled Amber.

"Something borrowed?" asked Kayleigh.

"My gloves," she said. "They were cousin Jewel's."

"Something blue?" asked Lyla.

Amber blushed.

"What's blue?" asked Gemma.

"My undergarments," said Amberlyn.

"You went shopping in the bridal section, didn't you?" asked Lyla.

"I don't know what you are talking about," chuckled Amber turning a bright red.

"Been there, done that and I wasn't getting married," chuckled Gemma. "Now let's get you married!"

Gemma and Kayleigh slipped from the room and headed into the chapel. Amberlyn was standing and pacing around the room. Lyla was trying not to laugh, but it was too funny.

"You are going to wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop," she said. "Just take a few deep breaths and you will be fine."

There was a knock at the door. Dani leaved over and opened it. It was Chibs. He stepped in the room and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

"No, I'm nervous as hell," she said.

"Scale?" asked Lyla.

"About a twelve," said Amber.

"Just breathe and you will be fine," said Lyla. "Is it time?"

"Just about. They want us ready," he said.

Lyla and Dani left the room and left them alone.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked. "You're only eighteen."

"I'm sure," she said. "You know what?"

"What?" asked Chibs opening the door for her.

"It was a year ago today that I found out who my dad was," she said looking at him.

Chibs smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too, daddy," she said.

* * *

><p>The music started to play through the small church. The club was split between the two sides of the building. The doors at the back opened and Lyla and Jax walked through. A few paces behind them were Dani and Juice. The doors closed again and Chibs and Amberlyn stepped around the corner. Amber took another deep breath and counted to ten.<p>

"Get ready," whispered Chibs.

The doors opened again and the wedding march started to play through the building. Amberlyn took a breath and started to walk forward. Everyone was looking at her, which was making her even more nervous.

"Don't look at them. Look at Abel," whispered Chibs.

Amber turned her gaze on her boyfriend and smiled. He was watching her in amazement. They reached the altar and Chibs relinquished Amber over to Abel. Abel smiled when he linked arms with Amber. The crowd behind them sat down and watched. The preacher smiled and spoke.

"We are gathered here to join these two people in matrimony. If you think for any reason you think these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Amber and Abel turned around to face the crowd. If looks could kill everyone would be six feet under from Amberlyn's look. When no one spoke they continued on.

"Do you Abel take this woman to be your wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," he said smiling.

"And do you Amberlyn take this man to be you husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do," she said.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. "You may kiss the bride."

Abel leaned over and pulled Amberlyn into a very passionate kiss. Everyone in the church started cat calling and cheering.

"I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Abel Teller," said the preacher.

Amber smiled at her mom and Chibs as they walked down the aisle. They turned down the hall and went down to the room Amber had been in before the wedding while everyone moved outside the church.

"My feet hurt," said Amber sitting down.

"Then take your shoes off," Abel said.

Amber laughed and kicked the two-inch heels off almost hitting her new husband with one of them. Abel tossed the shoes into the bag that was sitting in the room with the rest of the wedding things. He walked over to Amber and kissed her again.

"What do you say to skipping the reception and heading back to the house?" he said.

"I would that Gemma would kill us both," she said kissing him back. "And I don't feel like dying on my wedding day. Now come on."

Amber slipped on a pair of flats and opened the door to the hallway. They walked down the hall to the front doors. She looked through the glass to see the guys sitting on their bikes. They opened the doors and walked out and were bombarded with bubbles. Amber laughed as they walked down the stairs to the limo. Once they were in the guys revved the bikes as the limo took off.

"So where is this reception at anyway?" asked Abel.

"I have no idea. Gemma kept that from me," said Amber. "That's the one thing I wasn't allowed to plan. So if it sucks we get to blame Gemma."

Abel laughed and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of his new bride.

* * *

><p>The limo pulled up in front of a plain white building. All the bikes were parked around them so they knew they were at the right place. Abel helped Amber out of the limo and they walked over to the front doors. The doors were thrown open and they walked in. There was a long table at the front of the room for the wedding party and a few tables scattered around the large room. There was a place marked off for a dance floor.<p>

"Look! They're here!" shouted Juice.

Everyone cheered as they walked to the dance floor. Chibs walked over and hugged Amber and shook Abel's hand. Gemma and Kayleigh were the next ones to attack them. Somewhere between Juice and Bobby coming to congratulate them Amber had slipped away to change into her other dress. This dress was considerably less poufy than the first one. This dress was silver and black. It was strapless as well. The top of the dress was solid silver with black lace design around the base of the top and around the cleavage of the dress. The bottom half had a lace skirt over top of a sold silver base. Amber walked back to the party in that dress. They were going to take pictures in both dresses tomorrow. Right now they were going to party.

"Cut the cake!" shouted Tig from the back of the room

Amber and Abel made their way over to the cake and cut a small piece out. Abel, being a teller, had to have a little fun and smooched the cake in Amber's face. Amber laughed and took the plate and smashed it in his face, covering him in cake and icing.

Once they were cleaned off Amber grabbed her bouquet and stood on a chair. Everyone was on the dance floor ready to catch it, even some of the Sons.

"Ready?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

Abel was standing next to her to make sure she didn't fall when she tossed the flowers. Amber laughed and chucked the flowers over her shoulder. When she turned around Dani had the flowers and Jax was shaking his head.

"My turn," said Abel.

Amber sat down on the chair and laughed, "Good luck getting to it."

Everyone laughed when Abel frowned at her. He lifted the bottom of her dress up and then groaned. He reached his hand up her dress and got his fingers around the garter belt. He pulled it down her leg and off her foot. He stood up with the blue garter in his had victorious. The guys clamored to the floor as he shot it off into the crowed. Juice was the one who caught it.

* * *

><p>After the party died down everyone headed home. They said their last congratulations to Abel and Amber before they split for the night. Gemma chuckled as Abel practically shoved Amber into the limo.<p>

"That was fun," said Kayleigh sitting down next to Gemma.

"Yeah, the next one should be yours," she said.

"I don't think so," said Kayleigh taking her shoes off. "I could so use a foot massage right now."

Gemma chuckled as she stood up. She kissed Kayleigh's head and headed out the door with Clay. Chibs walked over and took the seat Gemma had vacated.

"You need a lift to the hotel?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thank you," she said standing up. "You know what else would be nice."

"What?" he asked opened the door for here.

"You to rub my feet when we get there," she chuckled.

"As long as you cook me breakfast," he said.

Kayleigh was silent for a moment before she answered, "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I'm so freaking tired," said Amber walking into the house.<p>

"Me too. I didn't know it would be this much trouble," Abel said taking his jacket off.

Amber laughed, "I did."

"You could've warned me, ya know," he said taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I think you survived," said Amber. "Unzip me."

Abel reached over and pulled down the zipper on the dress.

"All I want to do right now is climb into bed and go to sleep," said Amber climbing the stairs and sliding the dress off at the same time.

"Seriously?" said Abel following her.

"We've got all next week to ourselves in Mexico, and you want to have sex now?" she said turning around.

"Good point," he said tossing his tux into his room.

Amber rolled her eyes but did the same with her dress. Amber walked across the room to the bed and climbed in it in just her underwear, Abel wasn't too far behind her. He turned off the bedside table and pulled Amber close to him. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Do you think they know?" he asked.

"I bet Gemma does," replied Amber. "But we've got another seven months before it's gonna be here. Let's just go to sleep now."

Abel nodded his head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine months later<strong>

"What's his name?" asked the nurse.

"Filip Jackson Teller," said Amberlyn looking at the baby boy in her arms.

"I love you," said Abel kissing her forehead.

"Love you too," said Amber.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of it all! I hope you enjoyed my four-part saga! Review and let me know what you think! Lots of Love! ~Kat<br>**Reminder** All of the dresses/hair styles/cake are linked on my profile! check them out if you want to know what they _really_ look like! ~Kat **


End file.
